Who Are You?
by Bae817
Summary: cerita yang 'sedikit' terinspirasi dari anime Another/ Got7 Fanfiction/ MarkJin/ BNior/ little bit YugBam/ warning! YAOI!/ Chapter 9 updated! (END)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ya Wang Jackson! Tangkap ini!"

"Tunggu.. tunggu akhㅡ"

Priiiitt...

"Yaaaahh..."

Dari arah kantin, terdengar suara riuh penonton kecewa melihat kecelakaan kecil yang disebabkan oleh pemain dari kelas seniorㅡWang Jackson. Pertandingan bola basket antar senior-junior pun terpaksa dihentikan. Satu persatu penonton yang mayoritas siswa Kangnam Senior High School, meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju kantin untuk makan siang yang sempat tertunda karena menyaksikan pertandingan basket tersebut.

Di kantin inilah, tepatnya di sudut yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan, terlihat seorang lelaki sibuk menggerutu sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Semenjak pertandingan basket dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, tak ada satu sendok pun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu oleh keributan di sebelah sana.

Lelaki yang bernama Park Jinyoung itu baru saja memasuki sekolah Kangnam Senior High School. Ini adalah hari pertama dimana ia menjadi siswa baru sekolah itu. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya lah yang menyebabkan dirinya pindah ke Kangnam dan mengharuskan ia bersekolah disini. Awalnya Jinyoung menolak untuk pindah ke sekolah barunya. Dikarenakan takut banyaknya siswa disana yang tidak bisa menerima sikap Jinyoung yang bisa dibilang pendiam dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dan semua berakhir dengan adanya pembullyan terhadap dirinya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa diterima dengan baik oleh siswa-siswa disini seperti sekolah yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung melirik seseorang yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Namja berwajah manis dan luguㅡmenurutnya. Jinyoung bertemu dengan Bambam pertama kali di halte bus yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka ada anak kangnam High School yang juga tinggal dekat dengan rumah barunya. Jika saja ia tidak menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk berangkat bersama, mungkin Jinyoung tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki yang menjadi teman makan siangnya saat itu.

 _Oh? Apa kau siswa Kangnam High School?_

 _Ne. Annyeong~_

 _Namaku Park Jinyoung. Aku siswa baru disana. Apa bisa berangkat bersama?_

 _Ah tentu saja. Namaku_ _Kunpimok Bhuwakul_. _Kau bisa memanggilku Bambam. Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa?_

 _Aku kelas XIII-2._

 _Ya? Tanggung sekali tinggal satu semester lagi tapi kau pindah sekolah?_

 _Sudah biasa bagiku. Ayahku suka sekali pindah kesana sini karena pekerjaannya. Aku disini juga sepertinya tidak akan lama..._

 _Ah begitu rupanya. Oh ya aku juga sama denganmu kelas XII. Tepatnya kelas XII-3. Kau bisa mampir ke kelasku jika kau mau Jinyoungie?_

 _... terima kasih Bamie.._

"Mereka berisik sekali. Aku kehilangan selera makan sekarang" sahut Jinyoung yang langsung disambut tawa kecil dari Bambam.

"Itu memang hal wajar jinyoungie. disini pertandingan basket memang selalu diadakan setiap jam makan siang. Tapi tidak setiap hari sih."

"Benar-benar menyusahkan"

Jinyoung kembali membereskan bekal yang dibawanya dengan wajah masam. Bambam pun yang melihat tingkah anak baru itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak lihatㅡ"

"Lihat apa?"

"Anak-anak angkatan kita yang menjadi anak basket. Bukankah mereka juga sekelas denganmu ya? Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson, Kimㅡ"

"Berhenti. Berhentilah menyebut nama itu di hadapanku"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Mendengar nama-nama itu semua mengingatkannya pada kejadian di kelas tadi pagi. Sepertinya dengan masuk hari pertama di sekolah baru yang diawali dengan apa yang tidak diharapkannya, ia benar-benar akan mendapat masalah di sekolah ini.

" _Ya kau anak baru!"_

" _Kau... memanggilku?"_

" _Memang kau pikir anak baru di kelas ini ada berapa? Bodoh"_

" _Apa katamu?! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"_

" _Kau!"_

" _Sudahlah Jaebum-ah. Kau ingin mendapat imagemu jelek lagi?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin kau membersihkan papan tulisnya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai"_

" _Kenapa harus aku? Memang tidak ada yang piket hari ini?"_

" _Ya karena kau anak baru disini setidaknya kau membantu sedikit dengan menghapus papan tulisnya. Apa susahnya?!"_

" _Aku tidak mau. Mengganggu belajarku saja kau"_

" _Wow wow... Rupanya anak baru ini anak pintar ya? Sombong sekali"_

" _Ya Jackson-ah. Jangan memulai lagi! Kalian ini benar-benar."_

" _Hei anak baru! Urusanmu.. belum.. sampai disini. Mengerti?"_

"Memang ada apa dengan mereka?"

Suara Bambam menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya.

"Ya? Ah ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula apa menariknya bermain basket? Lebih baik membaca buku dan belajar. Bukankah itu lebih menarik? Dengan hal itu juga nilaimu tidak akan bermasalah"

"Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan permainan seperti itu sebenarnya hehe. Tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku menjadi tertarik untuk bermain basket..." Bambam mencicit. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah hingga ke daun telinganya. Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan ㅡ tidak mengerti apa maksud yang dikatakan Bambam.

 _Dia.. menyukai anak basket?!_

Jinyoung asal mengira.

"Ah! Itu dia"

"Eh?"

Suara Bambam membuyarkan pikiran Jinyoung. Dan tanpa basa-basi Jinyoung membalikkan badannya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang membuat Bambam jatuh cinta pada permainan yang menurutnya sangat tidak menarik itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya ke penjuru kantin. Tetapi ia hanya melihat tiga orang anak yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemuinyaㅡJaebum, Yugyeom, dan Jackson. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan siswa-siswi yang berada di sana pun langsung memberi jalan ketiga orang tersebut. Seolah mereka bertiga adalah jagoan di sekolah ini. Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya mendecakkan lidahnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Tsk, memang mereka pikir mereka siapa?_

Tanpa disadari salah seorang dari mereka berdiri di hadapan Jinyoung. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sempat bermasalah dengannya tadi pagiㅡJaebumㅡsedang berbicara dengan temannya yang mempunyai tubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke suatu arah. Seolah sedang menunjuk sesuatu.

"Yugyeom-ah"

Bambam. Jaebum mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Bambam yang sibuk memakan sisa makan siangnya. Entah sejak kapan ia bertingkah seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya menatap Bambam dan Yugyeom bergantian. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Anak itu menyukai Yugyeom? Atau sebaliknya?_

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung asal mengira.

"Ah nanti saja" balas Yugyeom malas.

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku"

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung membuka suaranya setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya yang mencoba mencerna situasi di sekelilingnya saat itu. Ia menyingkirkan badan Jaebum dengan kasar.

"Kau lagi.. Anak baru" Jackson melirik Jinyoung sinis.

"Apa masalah tadi pagi belum cukup? Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?"

Ia memandang ketiga orang itu satu persatu. Terlihat peluh-peluh keringat seolah mengguyur badan Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom. Jinyoung dapat memastikan kalau pertandingan yang membuatnya tidak menghabiskan makanannya tadi ialah berasal dari mereka. Bambam tiba-tiba saja langsung menghentikan makannya begitu mendengar ucapan Jinyoung tadi. Dilihatnya Jinyoung yang mulai menunjukan amarahnya dengan wajah yang tidak biasa dilihatnya itu.

"Jinyoungie.."

"Tidak menjawab? Apa mau kaliㅡ"

BRAAAKK

Jaebum mengebrak meja yang menghasilkan suara yang tidak pelan. Bahkan terlalu keras hingga siswa-siswa yang lewat pun langsung menghentikan jalan mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sudut kantin itu. Jinyoung dan Bambam memejamkan matanyaㅡ terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya baru saja. Suasana kantin itu kini mulai hening. Meskipun tidak semua siswa yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi saat jam makan siang itu.

"Ji-jinyoungie.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kitaㅡ"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang kau perbuat? Memalukan sekali"

Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Jaebumㅡmenatapnya tajam. Jaebum terdiam sesaat lalu menghela napas panjang yang diikuti mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sejujurnya dirinya juga tidak ingin bertengkar dan lagi-lagi mencari masalah. Semenjak ia dan kedua temannya. Tidak, melainkan ketiga temannyaㅡ Yugyeom dan Jacksonㅡ tertangkap basah telah menindas anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka pun berhenti melakukan kebiasaan tersebut. Apalagi Jaebum, Yugyeom, dan Jackson adalah siswa yang dipandang baik dalam bidang non-akademik. Salah satunya dalam basket tadi. Jadi, Jaebum sendiri tidak mau "image"nya buruk hanya karena ia ketahuan melakukan kebiasaannya lagi.

Ekhem..

Jaebum berdeham sedikit guna membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia tahu anak-anak yang berada di sekitarnya kini tengah memperhatikan dan menunggu aksi apalagi yang akan diperbuatnya. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan mata yang melotot. Seolah menyuruh anak-anak itu bubar.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar sekarang."

Dan tentu saja dalam hitungan detik anak-anak yang tadinya berkerumunan di sekitar meja Jinyoung dan Bambam, kini satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan suara bisik-bisik disana sini.

Setelah merasa aman, Jaebum kembali memandang Jinyoung yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Duduklah. Aku perlu bicara denganmu" ucapnya dingin sambil mendorong bahu Jinyoung hingga ia benar-benar terduduk di bangkunya. Lalu Jaebum duduk di seberangnya. Tepat di sebelah Yugyeom yang ternyata sudah duduk bersama Bambam entah sejak kapan. Dilihatnya oleh Jinyoung ㅡ Bambam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu tunggu.. Kau bilang ingin bicara denganku? Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sudah cukup masalah tadi pagi Im Jaebum. Dan aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masalah tadi pagi? Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah siang bukan pagi lagi Park Jinyoung. Sekarang ya sekarang. Tadi pagi ya tadi pagi. Kau ini benar-benar…"

"Sulit juga.." gumam Jackson yang langsung disambut tatapan tidak senang oleh Jinyoung.

"Hhhh… Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk hal seperti ini"

Jaebum diam sebentar, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk di bicarakannya pada Jinyoung. Ia menatap Jinyoung lurus dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. Jinyoung yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan Jaebum, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kauㅡ"

Kruyukk… Kruyuk..

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang membuat Jaebum seketika menghentikan perkataannya. Suara yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari arah Jinyoung itu terdengar cukup jelas. Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom, dan Jaebum yang duduk di meja itu langsung menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang memasang wajah tenangnya seolah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi baru saja. Meskipun ia sebenarnya merasa malu tetapi ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Jinyoung menatap satu-satu orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau kelaparan huh? Apa kau belum makan siang? Sedari tadi ngapain saja kau di sini?!" Jaebum menahan tawa.

"Berisik! Aku tidak makan gara-gara kau juga! Pertandingan bodohmu tadi membuatku tidak nafsu makan, ribut sekali!"

"Apa katamu? Kau ini. Mencari masalah lagi rupanya Park Jinyoung" Jackson bangun dari duduknya dan hampir saja ia ingin memukul wajah Jinyoung tapi tiba-tiba Jaebum langsung menahannya. Terlihat Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud agar Jackson tidak terbawa emosi dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran (lagi). Jinyoung hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi dengan ketiga orang itu.

"Begini sajalah. Lebih baik kau menggantikan makanku saja bagaimana? Toh aku juga harus mendengarkan bicaramu yang tidak penting itu juga kan"

"Apa? Hei aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa sedari pagi dan kau memintaku untuk membelikanmu makan?"

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Aku pergi dulu kalauㅡ"

"Arassoe.. Arassoe.. Kau ingin makan apa biar aku pesankan"

Jaebum mengertakan giginya menghadapi tingkah Jinyoung yang menyebalkan itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membiarkan anak ini pergi Jaebum" ucap Jackson sambil melirik malas Jinyoung yang tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya jika ia mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli makan siang pengganti, ia tidak usah pusing sampai seperti ini kejadiannya. Hanya saja Jinyoung merasa penasaran hal apa yang ingin dikatakan Jaebum sampai dia mau membelikan makan siang untuk dirinya.

"Yang benar saja. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah mentraktir kita makan siang" timpal Yugyeom tiba-tiba yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Jackson.

Tak lama Jaebum pergi meninggalkan meja Jinyoung, ia kembali dengan membawa satu mangkuk jajangmyun. Jaebum menaruh mangkuk itu dengan asal tepat di hadapan Jinyoung lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Nih sudah kubelikan. Makanlah sepuasmu!"

"Tsk, dengan cara kau memberikanku jajangmyunnya dengan seperti itu haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu?" Jinyoung berkata dengan datar sambil membuka bungkus sumpit dan mulai memakannya. Jaebum mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau cukup mendengarkan dan mematuhi apa yang ku perintahkan. Mengerti kan?"

"tidak ditanya begitu juga dia akan mengerti. Bukankah dia anak… pintar?" Yugyeom tersenyum memandang Jinyoung. Entah apa arti senyumannya itu. Yang pasti perkataanya itu tidak bermaksud untuk memujinya. Melainkan untuk menyindirnya. Jinyoung yang mendengarnya langsung menyerang dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia.. benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi sekarang ini. Bahkan jajangmyun yang tadinya terlihat enak dan ingin menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa, tetapi kini ia malah membiarkannya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu bertele-tele, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Hmm.. dari mana aku harus memulai ya? Dengan situasi yang kaku seperti ini, aku jadi ikut tegang sendiri. Tidak bisakah kau bersantai sedikit Jinyoung? Mukamu terlihatㅡ"

"Kau..."

Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menaruh sumpitnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara dari meja itu. kedua tangannya terkepal di sebelah pahanya. Dan amarahnya pun sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jinyoung tak mengerti lagi dengan Jaebum. Entah orang itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya atau dirinyalah yang memang terlalu menganggap serius dengan semua yang dilakukan Jaebum dan selalu terbawa emosi. Pertemuannya pertama kali dengan anak ituㅡJaebumㅡjuga sama sekali tidak bagus. Sepertinya selama 1 tahun kedepan, Jinyoung akan terus menghadapi masalah dengannya. Im Jaebum. Jinyoung benar-benar membenci anak itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu huh? Kau ingin mencari masalah lagi?! Hahh?!" bentak Jinyoung tiba-tiba sambil memegang erat kerah Jaebum. Ia menatap ke dalam mata orang yang ada di hadapannya itu seolah tengah memancarkan sinar api dari matanya. Jaebum tetap diam, tak ingin membalas perbuatan Jinyoung. Lelaki itu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Sedangkan Bambam yang sedari tadi hanya membungkam mulutnya, langsung mengambil tindakan dengan mendorong Jinyoung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu juga Jackson. ia menarik badan hingga Jinyoung terduduk di tempatnya. Tetapi matanya masih tidak lepas dari pandangan Jaebum.

"Ya ya ya santai sedikit broo. Kita tidak bermain kekerasan disini."

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kau untuk tidak sekali-sekali "bermain-main" di gudang. Tepatnya gudang bawah perpustakaan" ujar Jaebum dengan sedikit memberi penekanan saat mengatakan kata 'perpustakaan'. Ia tahu, Jinyoung adalah tipe-tipe orang yang suka sekali mampir ke tempat seperti itu. tapi dirinya berharap Jinyoung juga tidak mampir ke "gudang" yang letaknya tepat berada di bawah perpustakaan itu.

Sesaat keadaan yang sebelumnya sempat ribut di meja itu, tiba-tiba saja hening. Hanya terdengar suara keributan siswa yang sedang makan siang saat itu. Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya memandang Jaebumㅡtidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Hahaha.. Apa ini? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja? Setelah lama beradu mulut dan kau hanya mengatakan ini? Kau hanya ingin bermain-main ya?" Jinyoung tertawa garing. Dilihatnya Jaebum yang memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia juga sempat melirik dua orang teman JaebumㅡJackson dan Yugyeomㅡsama-sama memasang wajah yang tidak sama seperti dirinya.

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa situasinya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Gudang katanya? Memang ada apa disana?_

"Dia tidak bercanda Jinyoungie"

"Ya?"

Bambam tiba-tiba buka suara yang membuat Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Jinyoung terdiam sesaat.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini? Memang ada apa disana? Apa gudang itu angker? Ada hantu? Kalian... takut?"

"Ah sudahlah. Percuma saja bicara dengan kau tidak ada habisnya. Menyebalkan" Yugyeom menggerutu sendiri melihat respon Jinyoung. Bukannya mendapat respon seperti "Aku mengerti" atau "Baiklah" tetapi mereka malah diserang dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kamiㅡ"

"Hei asal kau tahu, kami sudah memberi tahumu untuk tidak datang kesana meskipun ada sesuatu atau gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari sana. Karena bukan kami saja yang celaka nantinya, tapi kau juga Jin..young-ssi!"

Jinyoung lagi-lagi terdiam membatu di tempatnya. Di pikirannya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk membuat ia harus memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Tetapi, tidak sampai beberapa detik, Jinyoung menemukan jawaban yang belum diketahui kebenarannya itu. Ia baru mengira kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah yang baru saja ditempatinya itu. Tanpa disadari bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri dan merasa tidak nyaman setelah berpikiran terlalu jauh tentang apa yang dikatakan Jaebum dan Jackson tadi. Ia tahu, dirinya adalah orang yang termasuk penakut dalam hal mistis. Tapi karena tidak ingin diketahui sebagai orang penakut, Jinyoung terpaksa mengatakan hal seolah ia tidak takut dengan masalah "gudang" itu.

"Hhhh… Baiklah aku tahu. Aku tidak akan kesana. Lagipula siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu di dalam gudang? Konyol."

Mencari aman, akhirnya Jinyoung menyerah dan mencoba untuk menuruti perkataan ketiga orang itu.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau ingin berkata apa. Yang penting kami sudah memperingatkanmu" ujar Jackson malas. Ia lalu bangun dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan Jaebum dan Yugyeom.

"Ayo pergi" sahut Jaebum.

Merasa sudah selesai menyelesaikan misinya dengan anak baru ㅡ Jinyoungㅡakhirnya ketiganya meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Bambam. Tetapi, belum jauh mereka melangkah, Jinyoung melihat Jackson membuat sebuah garis vertikal di leher sambil menatap tajam dirinya. Jinyoung bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa ia merasa mulai khawatir apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan dirinya dan ketiga anak itu. Dan juga dengan "gudang" yang baru saja dibicarakan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Jinyoung memandang jam tangan dan keluar jendela secara bergantian. Hujan dengan derasnya turun dari langit yang diselimuti oleh awan hitam menggumpal sejak bel istirahat makan siang selesai. Padahal sebelumnya ia berharap agar hujan tersebut berhenti pada saat sebelum pulang sekolah. Tapi sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain. Hujan malah tidak berhenti dan turun dengan semakin deras. Sialnya, ia juga tidak membawa payung. Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja ㅡ menunggu hujan berhenti. Terdengar suara bising yang berasal dari turunnya hujan. Jinyoung juga mendengar tawa-tawa anak kelas yang masih bermain di kelas karena menunggu hujan berhenti sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun ada beberapa yang sudah turun untuk menunggu di lantai bawah.

Sayu-sayu kedua pasang mata Jinyoung memandang keluar jendela. Karena cuaca yang dingin saat itu membuat ia malah jadi mengantuk. Apalagi ditambah pendingin ruang kelas yang belum dimatikan. Tanpa disadari dalam sekejap ia sudah menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati tidurnya sore itu.

"Ya Park Jinyoung!"

Belum dalam hitungan menit Jinyoung terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya (lagi). Suara itu...

"Kau belum pulang huh?" tanya Jaebum yang menghampiri meja Jinyoung dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tas ransel hitam yang dibiarkan menggantung di bahunya. Sepertinya Jaebum akan pulang tanpa menunggu hujan berhenti. Jinyoung pun dengan malas mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lelaki itu. Sekilas ia melirik Jackson dan Yugyeom masih berada di tempatnya. Sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Jinyoung dingin. Lalu dengan kasar ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas ㅡ meninggalkan Jaebum yang menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan bro? Masih belum puas mengganggu si anak sombong itu?" dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari layar gadgetnya, Jackson tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku... hanya khawatir dia mengganggap sepele pembicaraan tadi siang"

"Tsk, meskipun dia memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi aku yakin dia itu orang yang penakut. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan bermain-main dengan apa yang kita bicarakan. Jadi percayalah pada... Ya Im Jaebum! Mau kemana kau?!"

Dilihatnya oleh Jackson, Jaebum yang tengah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Yugyeom. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jaebum berlari di depan kelas menuju tangga yang berada di ujung koridor.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Dengan sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan, Jinyoung melewati koridor lantai dua yang sepi dan hanya diberi sedikit penerangan. Ia dapat mendengar suara anak-anak yang berasal dari dalam kelas. Sesekali ia menolehkan pandangan ke arah kelas itu. Takut-takut jika ternyata dalam ruang kelas itu sama sepinya dengan koridor yang tengah dilewatinya. Tanpa disadari Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri karena telah berpikiran terlalu jauh. Ditambah pikirannya yang melayang ke pembicaraan Jaebum tadi siang. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari koridor dan tiba di rumah dengan "selamat".

Ckleekk...

Begitu ia tiba di tangga, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dari sebuah gudang yang terletak di ujung koridor ㅡ tidak jauh dari tangga. Ia mengintip dari tembok untuk melihat suara apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ternyata pintu gudang yang terbuka. Terlihat bayangan cahaya yang terlihat dari lantai koridor. Melihatnya mengingatkan dirinya kembali pada pembicaraan tadi siang.

 _Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kau untuk tidak sekali-sekali "bermain-main" di gudang. Tepatnya gudang bawah perpustakaan_

 _Hei asal kau tahu, kami sudah memberi tahumu untuk tidak datang kesana meskipun ada sesuatu atau gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari sana. Karena bukan kami saja yang celaka nantinya, tapi kau juga Jin..young-ssi!_

Jinyoung lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau perkataan mereka hanya omong kosong belaka. Semenjak dirinya berurusan dengan Jaebum dan kedua temannya tadi pagi, Ia merasa dirinya hanya dipermainkan. Jinyoung percaya kalau mereka hanya bermaksud untuk membohonginya. Dan di dalam gudang itu tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan.

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat di tempatnya lalu menoleh ke kanan kiri. Sepi. Hanya ada dirinya saja saat itu di koridor. Akhirnya tanpa basa basi ia pun mulai berjalan menuju gudang setelah mengumpulkan banyak-banyak keberaniannya. Sebenarnya jika ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ada apa di dalam gudang itu, mungkin Jinyoung sudah berada di lantai bawah menunggu hujan berhenti bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi karena rasa ingin tahu yang melebihi rasa takutnya, Jinyoung mulai mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menghampiri gudang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

 _Tidak ada apa-apa Jinyoung.. tidak ada apa-apa._ Jinyoung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Sedikit ia mengintip ke dalam ruang gudang itu, ia sudah melihat banyaknya barang-barang yang bertumpuk disana sini. Bila dilihat memang gudang itu memilki ruang yang lumayan besar. Gudang itu ternyata ditempati oleh meja-meja dan kursi-kursi tua yang sudah tidak dipakai. Tetapi di balik itu, ada ruang lagi ternyata. Tepatnya di paling belakang ruangan. Tidak berani masuk ke dalam, akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggiㅡmencari tahu ada apa di belakang sana.

Jederrr.. jederr..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang menghasilkan kilat menyilaukan di mata Jinyoung membuat ia menutup sebelah matanya dan menunduk karena kaget. Pasalnya, dinding belakang itu terbuat dari kaca hingga ia bisa melihat jelas kilatan petir itu. Tetapi ada yang membuat terkejut selain suara petir tadi. Ia sempat melihat bayangan seseorang yang terpampang jelas di kaca tersebut. Dan itu memberikan bukti kuat buat dirinya jika ada seseorang di dalam sana. Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya ㅡ ragu. Apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tahu siapa disana atau malah meninggalkan gudang itu dan kembali besok pagi.

 _Kira-kira siapa disana? Pengurus sekolahkah? Atau..._

"Jinyoung-ah! Hei!"

Jinyoung mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari ujung koridor. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat Bambam berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bambam? Aku pikir kau sudahㅡ"

"Aku mendatangi ke kelasmu tapi ternyata kau disini? Sedang apa kau? Bukankah sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak datang kesini? Ayo pulang Jinyoungie!" Bambam tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menyerang Jinyoung tanpa ampun. Wajahnya menatap Jinyoung kesal. Tetapi wajar saja apabila Bambam datang dengan marah-marah pada Jinyoung karena ia sendiri sebenarnya takut bila "kejadian" yang tidak diinginkannya tiba-tiba saja terjadi (lagi). Tanpa menunggu Jinyoung membuka suaranya, Bambam langsung menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan gudang.

"Tadi... aku melihat sesuatu disana jadi aku... tung-tunggu dulu... kau mau pulang? Kau tidak lihat hujan masih belum berhenti huh?" Jinyoung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Bambam dan berhenti.

"Aku membawa payung Jinyoung"

"Dimana payungmu?"

"..."

Menyadari tangan kirinya kosong, Bambam langsung menepuk jidatnya. Ia meninggalkan payungnya di depan kelas. Bambam mendesah. Dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali ke lantai atas untuk mengambil payungnya.

"Aish.. payungku tertinggal. Aku ambil dulu ya" ujar Bambam yang melesat menuju tangga ㅡ melewati sepinya koridor. Jinyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Bambam yang sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya!" seru Jinyoung. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga karena merasa tinggal dirinya seorang saja disana. Entah kenapa semenjak Bambam pergi meninggalkannya di koridor beberapa detik yang lalu, Jinyoung mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Apalagi hawa yang berasal dari gudang yang terbuka itu membuat ia semakin tidak nyaman. Seakan lupa dengan rasa penasarannya dengan gudang itu, akhirnya Jinyoung langsung berlari menuju lantai bawah tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Jederrr.. jederr...

Lagi-lagi kilat itu menghalangi pandangan Jinyoung membuat dirinya berhenti tepat sebelum menuruni anak tangga. Dikarenakan sama seperti dinding gudang, dinding yang dipakai di sekitar tangga itu juga terbuat dari kaca. Sekejap Jinyoung menundukan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang berada di hadapannya. Terlihat olehnya seorang lelaki yang tergeletak di lantai dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka dan darah kental yang membanjiri sekitar kepalanya. Baju seragam yang dikenakan anak itu juga berlumuran darah. Bila diperhatikan, ternyata ia terpeleset saat menuruni tangga. Pasalnya terdapat becek-becekan air di tangga yang berasal dari atap bocor. Alhasil anak itu pun jatuh dengan kepala belakang yang membentur ujung lantai. Entah karena benturannya terlalu keras sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar. Jinyoung hanya bisa tercengang ㅡ tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sempat dilihat Jinyoung tadi saat Bambam mendatanginya. Sepertinya ia turun bersama dengan Bambam. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak menyadari ada sesuatu terjadi di tangga. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mendengar apapun yang jatuh. Karena pendengarannya hanya dipenuhi oleh suara bising hujan diluar sana.

Secara perlahan ia memundurkan langkahnya dengan pandangan yang belum lepas dari anak itu ㅡ berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul perkataan Jackson tadi siang.

 _Bukan kami saja yang celaka nantinya, tapi kau juga Jin..young-ssi!_

Dan kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Jinyoung tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengira ia sendiri yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Sesaat keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi. Jinyoung juga dapat merasakan detak jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang dibanding saat ia mendatangi gudang tadi.

"A-a-aku tidak... HAHH!" Jinyoung berteriak karena terkejut begitu menyadari ada orang lain yang bersamanya saat itu. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suaranya yang menggema di koridor. Tanpa disengaja ia menabrak orang yang berada di belakangnya. Jinyoung langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jaebum yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Terlihat Jaebum menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Bibirnya juga kelu. Ia... tak dapat berkata apa-apaㅡ sama seperti dirinya saat pertama kali melihat kejadian tadi yang tidak pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya. Jaebum sendiri benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka "kejadian" itu terjadi lagi. Setelah 6 bulan terakhir, bahkan "kejadian" ini sudah tidak pernah terjadi. Tetapi sekarang...

"Ka-kau...?"

"Hei kau ingat perkataanku bukan? Kau... tidak mendatangi gudang itu kan Park Jinyoung?" tanya Jaebum hati-hati dengan menoleh ke arah Jinyoung dan menatapnya intens. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Jinyoung benar-benar mendatangi gudang atau tidak. Kalau saja Jaebum tidak bertemu dengan Park Seonsangnim yang menyuruhnya membawa tumpukan buku ke kelasnya, mungkin ia akan mengetahui kepastian Jinyoung datang ke gudang itu atau tidak. Karena jika tidak, kemungkinan besar kejadian yang menimpa anak yang tidak bersalah itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku... Huaahh!" tanpa disadari Jinyoung memundurkan langkahnya sedikit dan hampir saja ia terjatuh ke belakang jika Jaebum tidak langsung menariknya saat itu. Dan Jinyoung pun berhamburan memeluk lelaki itu ㅡ tanpa. Jaebum yang terkejut hanya membulatkan matanya dan diam mematung. Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk menarik tangan Jinyoung, tetapi anak itu malah memeluknya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang diluar dugaan itu, Jaebum langsung melepas pelukan Jinyoung. Takut jika ada seseorang yang memergoki dirinya berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi dengan si anak baru. Jackson dan Yugyeom yang melihatnya mungkin sudah menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Hei Jinyoung-ah! Kau kenapa? Yaa! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..." Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tubuhnya seketika lemas dan lelah yang amat luar biasa. Ia merasa menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah itu benar-benar melelahkan. Jinyoung hanya ingin berada di rumahnya sekarang. Dan tidak mau mendatangi sekolah itu lagi. Sesaat ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Jaebum yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Dan samar-samar kedua matanya tiba-tiba melihat seorang lelakiㅡ memakai pakaian seragam yang samaㅡ duduk di jendela koridor yang terbuka. Lelaki itu terlihat tengah memandang dirinya dengan aneh. Jinyoung pun berusaha membuka lebar matanya ㅡ mencoba memastikan siapa lelaki itu. Karena ia yakin tidak ada seorang lagi yang berada di koridor selain dirinya dan Jaebum. Tetapi sayang, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah hingga tanpa disadari pandangannya perlahan mulai gelap. Dan Jinyoung bahkan tidak lagi mendengar suara bisingnya hujan sore itu.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

"Kau benar sudah agak baikan Jinyoungie?" ibu Jinyoung bertanya di sela-sela makan malamnya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri terkejut bukan main begitu mengetahui kecelakaan yang tak biasa itu. Ditambah anaknya yang baru pertama kali sekolah disana membuat ibu Jinyoung malah ingin mengeluarkan kembali anaknya dari sekolah itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan khawatir. Karena semenjak ia kembali dari sekolah dengan Bambam yang mengantarnya, Jinyoung hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dilihatnya Jinyoung yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa dimakan sedikitpun.

"Seram juga. Bukankah guru-guru ataupun pengurus disana juga tidak pernah melihat adanya atap bocor di tangga? Untung saja kau belum turun saat itu"

"..."

"Jinyoung-ah? Ya! Berbicaralah sedikit! Jangan membuat Ibu takut!" ujar ibu Jinyoung dengan menatap anaknya bingung. Jinyoung pun hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara sedikit pun sekarang ini. Dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan semua keadaan yang dihadapinya baru saja. Gudang, kecelakaan yang tidak biasa. Semuanya berada di luar nalar Jinyoung. Sepertinya ia butuh sendiri untuk mencoba memikirkan di balik semua yang terjadi selama seharian itu.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku istirahat dulu eomma..." Jinyoung bangkit dari kursi makannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa Jinyoungie! Yaa! Aish anak itu benar-benar... Hhh baiklah istirahat saja sampai kau benar-benar sudah baikan Jinyoung! Besok kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu kalau kau masih butuh istirahat"

"..."

Jinyoung tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya yang perlahan menghilang dari pendengarannya. Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat itu.

Ckleeekk...

Jinyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan lampu yang sebelumnya gelap gulita di ruangan itu. Seketika ia membulatkan kedua pasang matanya melihat keadaan yang amat berantakan di kamarnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Pekik Jinyoung dalam hati. Dilihatnya, buku-buku yang sebelumnya sudah ditata rapi dan tersusun di lemari buku, semuanya berserakan di lantai tanpa sisa satupun buku di lemari bukunya. Begitu juga dengan baju-bajunya yang masih berada di kardusㅡ karena belum sempat dirapikan setelah kepindahannya ke rumah barunya. Meja belajarnya yang juga sebelumnya rapi, kini berantakan. Tempat sampah yang berada di sudut kamarnya, jatuh hingga sampah-sampah kertas yang pernah dibuangnya pun berserakan. Padahal ia yakin sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya untuk makan malam, tidak sekacau ini.

Jinyoung menatap seisi kamar dengan heran. Mungkinkah ada pencuri yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya? Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun berjalan menuju jendela yang sedikit terbuka menyebabkan tirai jendelanya bergoyang tertiup angin. Jinyoung juga dapat merasakan angin yang tertiup kencang memasuki kamarnya. Lelaki itu menautkan kedua alisnya melihat jendela kamarnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sebelumnya, ia memang menyempatkan membuka jendelanya sedikit sebelum ia turun untuk makan malam.

 _Lalu ulah siapa ini sebenarnya...?_

Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang ㅡ kembali menatap ke penjuru ruang kamarnya. Tiba-tiba di ingatannya muncul kejadian tadi sore di sekolah ditambah perkataan Jackson.

 _Apa ini... balas dendam anak itu padaku?_

Jinyoung asal mengira. Pasalnya, bila dikaitkan dengan perkataan Jackson tadi siang dan dirinya yang mengintip keadaan gudang yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan, secara tidak langsung Jinyoung lah yang membunuh anak itu. Sesaat ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Padahal Jinyoung berniat untuk beristirahat lebih cepat malam ini ㅡ setelah melalui hari yang sangat panjang. Tetapi setiba di kamarnya, ia malah mendapat "kejutan" yang membuat dirinya seolah lupa dengan rasa lelahnya. Belum pikirannya tentang masalah sekolah tadi terselesaikan, kini ada lagi yang membuat ia harus memutar ekstra otaknya.

Tanpa disadari angin bertiup semakin kencang. Jinyoung dapat merasakan rambut belakangnya yang mulai tertiup angin. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teralihkan pada buku-buku yang terbuka karena tertiup angin ㅡ berada di atas meja belajar yang tidak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Sekilas ia melihat halaman yang terbuka ㅡ terlihat berwarna merah darah. Mencoba membuktikan kalau dirinya hanya salah liat, perlahan Jinyoung mendekati meja belajarnya dan membuka satu-persatu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Dan... _Gotcha!_ Akhirnya Jinyoung menemukan halaman itu. Tapi seketika ia membeku di tempatnya saat membaca sederetan huruf hangul yang berwarna merah darah itu. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya yang masih memegang bukunya ㅡ bergetar.

MUNGKIN KAU SELANJUTNYA, PARK JINYOUNG!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

(Bonus/?)

Akhirnya Bambam tiba di lantai atas dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Karena lelaki itu tidak ingin Jinyoung kembali ke gudang itu di saat ia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil payungnya yang tertinggal. Bambam berhenti sebentar di dekat tangga ㅡ mencoba mengatur napasnya. Setelah itu, barulah ia kembali berlari menuju kelasnya yang terletak di paling ujung. Bambam berhenti di depan kelas dan mulai mencari payungnya. Sesaat ia kebingungan melihat payungnya tidak ada di tempat payung yang biasa anak-anak taruh disana. Satu-persatu payung ia angkatㅡ mencoba mencari miliknya. Tetapi nihil. Bambam tidak menemukan payung miliknya.

"Padahal tadi pagi aku taruh disini. Kemana ya? Apa terbawa oleh yang lain?" gumam Bambam sambil terus mencari payungnya.

"Hei kau mencari ini?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah kelas XII-2, Bambam mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Lelaki itu terdiam di tempatnya. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia salah dengar. Tak lama, Bambam pun menoleh dan mendapati Yugyeom tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua di tangannya.

"Yu-yugyeom-ah..."

Dilihatnya oleh Bambam, Yugyeom memandang dirinya dengan datar. Yang dipandang pun hanya terdiam ㅡ mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kembali tidak beraturan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Bambam tidak bisa lagi menahan malunya kini. Dirinya yakin mungkin Yugyeom juga mendengarnya meski tidak terlalu jelas. Ditambah wajahnya sekarang yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku lupa membawa payung. Boleh aku menumpang denganmu? Hanya sampai halte depan sekolah kok."

"Eh? Memang dimana Jackson dan Jaebum? Kau tidak pulang dengan mereka?"

"Jaebum tadi mengejar Jinyoung dan entah pergi kemana. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang bersama. Jackson juga tadi meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tsk, anak itu seenaknya saja meninggalkanku" Yugyeom kesal sendiri.

"Ta-tapi akuㅡ"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?"

"Ya? Bu-bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja aku..."

Perkataan Bambam tertahan dan lelaki itu kembali diam. Yugyeom yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela napas ㅡ tidak tahan dengan sikap Bambam. Karena setiap ia bertemu dengan anak yang polos itu, Bambam hanya diam sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ㅡ malu-malu. Yugyeom tahu, Bambam memang menyukai dirinya yang ternyata sudah sejak lama. Tetapi ia baru menyadari itu beberapa bulan lalu saat Bambam memberinya surat cinta di kolong mejanya. Dan bodohnya Yugyeom malah menangkap basah Bambam yang sedang menaruh surat itu di sana. Betapa malunya mungkin Bambam saat itu. Yugyeom pun jika menjadi dirinya, sudah menahan malu dan ingin melarikan diri saja rasanya.

"Hhh... Kalau kau diam saja, aku anggap kau mau. Ayo pulang! Biar aku yang membawa payungnya." Ujar Yugyeom yang mulai menarik dan menggenggam tangan Bambam tanpa menunggu anak itu berbicara lagi. Bambam pun yang terkejut karena terlalu tiba-tiba, hanya mengikuti tanpa berniat sedikit pun melepas genggaman tangan Yugyeom yang semakin erat.

"Tapi.. kalau kau mau menumpang, tidak perlu sampai mengambil payung orang lain kan? Aku pikir payungku hilang" Bambam mempoutkan bibirnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya bila sedang marah, Bambam malah memasang wajah seperti itu. Membuat orang yang dimarahinya malah tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sama seperti Yugyeom. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Bambam. Bukannya terlihat marah dan kesal, Bambam malah terlihat lucu di matanya. Itulah mengapa Yugyeom suka sekali menggoda maupun mengerjai anak itu.

Tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Yugyeom, Bambam mengangkat kepalanya dan sesaat ia mulai merasa detak jantungnya mulai tidak terkontrol kembali. Melihat Yugyeom yang tersenyum padanya, rasanya seolah waktu telah berhenti berputar. Menyadari Bambam yang tengah memandangnya, membuat Yugyeom memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"Kalau aku tidak mengambil payungmu, kau mungkin sudah pulang dan aku juga tidak jadi menumpang denganmu"

"..."

Bambam diam dan tersenyum dalam hati. Terserah apa alasan Yugyeom, karena Bambam tidak terlalu memperdulikan sebenarnya. Entah saking bahagianya ia sampai tidak tahu harus meluapkan kebahagiaanya kemana saat itu. Kesempatan yang seperti ini tidak mungkin dilewatkannya. Dan perlahan Bambam pun lupa dengan pikirannya yang sempat melayang pada Jinyoung dan gudang itu.

Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat Bambam dan Yugyeom saat baru saja ia keluar dari toilet. Sesaat lelaki itu membuka lebar matanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Setelah Jaebum dan sekarang Yugyeom juga meninggalkanku?!" Lelaki yang ternyata Jackson itu menatap jengkel punggung Bambam dan Yugyeom yang tengah membawa payung. Payung berwarna biru yang di gagangnya terdapat secarik kertas ㅡ bergoyang seiring langkah Yugyeom. Dan bila diperhatikan baik-baik, kertas itu bertuliskan YUG + BAM.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Ini ff gak terlalu horor sebenernya yha xD Cuma sedikit dapet inspirasi dari anime favo. Tapi karena gk terlalu bisa bikin yang horror hasilnya jadi gini bhak. Author sendiri juga orangnya penakut X'D di chapter selanjutnya mungkin kebanyakan romencenya/?

Anw thanks buat readers yang udah review 333

Moga di chapter 2, review-nya sesuai target biar bisa update chapter 3 kkk~

Buat yang nanya markjinnya mana sabar yhaa XD markjin bakal nongol di chapter 3 lol

Majimak/? ,

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca dan review chapter 1 & 2 ^^ karena review readers begitu berharga /lebay and sangat terpengaruh dengan update-an chapter selanjutnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Satu persatu anak tangga Jinyoung lewati menuju atap gedung sekolah. Bukannya ia turun untuk makan siang, tapi dirinya malah naik ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana sudah menjadi tempat favorit bagi Jinyoung.

Di setiap sekolah yang ia datangi, ia selalu menginjakkan kakinya di atap gedung sekolah dan hampir menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disanaㅡ belajar atau hanya sekedar memandangi pemandangan yang dilihat dari atap.

Sekarang ini, Jinyoung sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin untuk mengganjal perutnya yang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Lelaki itu hanya mengisi perut dengan minum setengah gelas susu. Maka itu, ibu Jinyoung menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan bekalnya saat istirahat makan siang.

Ah.. membicarakan soal bekal, Jinyoung jadi ingat Bambam. Mungkin lelaki mungil itu tengah kalang kabut mencarinya kini.

 _Jinyoungie~ Kau membawa bekal kan hari ini? Aku juga membawanya. Melihatmu membawa bekal hari itu membuatku ingin membawanya juga haha. Nanti siang kita makan bersama ya? Ya ya?_

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang. Setelah menaiki tangga dua kali, akhirnya ia sampai juga di atap sekolah. Jinyoung pun membuka pintu atap dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh angin yang bertiup sangat kencang. Dilihatnya awan hitam menggumpal menyelimuti langit saat itu. Debu-debu juga berterbangan kesana kemari seolah badai besar akan datang. Sepertinya hujan deras akan turun lagi siang ini.

Di saat mencoba menutup matanya sekilas, ia sempat melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ujung balkon ㅡ memandang Jinyoung tanpa ekspresi. Jinyoung terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Melihatnya, mengingatkan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu di koridor.

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun Jinyoung berjalan mendekati anak itu dan menatap wajah pucatnya dengan seksama hingga membuat yang ditatapnya hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Kau... yang duduk di jendela koridor hari itu kan?!"

"..."

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarku?!" ucap Jinyoung dengan suara yang meninggi. Karena semenjak Jinyoung menginjakkan kakinya di atap beberapa detik yang lalu, ia hanya melihat lelaki itu membungkam mulutnya.

"..."

Lelaki itu masih terdiam menatap Jinyoung yang datang-datang langsung mengintrogasinya dengan wajah tanpa ampun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya kini. Pandangannya kosong dan lelaki yang memiliki wajah tampan itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"... Kau bisa... melihatku...?" tanya lelaki itu ragu. Jinyoung yang mendengar pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan itu, hanya bisa melebarkan matanyaㅡ terkejut. Bukannya mendapat jawaban seperti "aku mendengarmu" atau "ada apa?" tetapi malah pertanyaan aneh yang di dapatinya.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku buta huh?!"

"Bu-bukan ituㅡ"

"Kau perlu bukti? Lihat! Aku bisa melihatmu... Ehh?" begitu Jinyoung mencoba menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh anak itu. Tubuhnya tembus pandang. Jinyoung menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya sekaligus ketakutan. Ia baru menyadari jika anak yang berada dihadapannya kini bukan anak manusia biasa.

"Ka-kau..." dengan ragu Jinyoung memundurkan langkahnya dan anak itu hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang, seakan tahu jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

BRAAAKK

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti seseorang membanting pintu. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh dan sontak Jinyoung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat siapa disana.

"Hei Park Jinyoung!"

Im Jaebum. Dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan juga baju seragamnya, Jaebum akhirnya tiba juga di atap setelah berlari menaiki tangga beberapa kali. Deru napasnya yang juga tidak beraturan, membuat Jinyoung yakin jika anak itu berlari dari lapangan menuju atap.

 _Sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah tadi ia bermain basket?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau tidak tahu hujan deras akan turun lagi?" ucap Jaebum dengan berteriak dan berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tanpa babibu, Jaebum lalu meraih lengan Jinyoung dan menariknya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Entah apa sebenarnya yang membuat Jaebum berlaku seperti itu pada Jinyoung, seolah ia mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, Jaebum sama sekali tidak ingin peduli dan berurusan dengan anak yang selalu di ganggunya itu.

Di saat pertandingan basket terpaksa dihentikan karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba tidak mendukung, Jaebum tidak sengaja melihat Jinyoung yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa di atap. Ia juga menyadari hujan rintik-rintik yang sudah turun, sedangkan Jinyoung masih disana, akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan naik ke atap menghampiri Jinyoung ㅡ meninggalkan Yugyeom dan Jackson yang terus memanggilnya.

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. Ya! Kau tidak ikut... masuk?" meskipun Jinyoung sempat meragukan anak itu, tetapi ia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri dengan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gedung. Lelaki itu pun hanya terdiam memandang dirinya lalu tak lama ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Jaebum menatap Jinyoung dan sekelilingnya secara bergantian. Sepi. Yang berada dalam pandangannya hanya angin yang berputar-putar bersama debu yang berterbangan. Jaebum yakin tidak ada orang lain lagi di atap itu selain dirinya dan Jinyoung.

"Kau... tidak lihat anak disana...?" Jinyoung menunjuk ke arah balkon atap dan Jaebum tidak melihat siapapun disana. Sesaat Jaebum bergidik dan menatap Jinyoung dengan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anak itu.

"Ja-jangan mengada-ada Jinyoung! Ayo masuk!" Jaebum kembali menarik lengan Jinyoung dan dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam gedung dengan baju seragam yang sudah basah terkena air hujan.

Tanpa disadari, pandangan Jinyoung masih belum lepas dari anak ituㅡ berdiri di sana membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Tetapi tak lama, sosok anak itu perlahan menghilang dalam pandangannya. Sosok Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Mark Tuan itu menghilang seolah terbawa oleh angin yang bertiup kencang siang itu.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam gelap dengan berpakaian seragam Kangnam high school, tengah berdiri sambil memandang keramaian yang berada di lapangan. Ya, lelaki yang biasa disapa Mark itu sedang berada di atap seorang diri.

Ia melakukan ritual kebiasaannya itu semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya pada saat awal semester kelas XI. Lelaki itu mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada saat Mark dan teman-temannya ㅡ Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat itu, Mark dan ketiga temannya dikejar oleh sebuah mobil polisi yang datang entah darimana. Keempat anak itu pun saling berpencar. Karena panik, motor besar Mark pun tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah pohon besar dan ia terhempas. Tubuh Mark jatuh terguling-guling lalu tersangkut di serabut-serabut akar dan ranting-ranting tajam yang menancap di leher belakangnya, hingga menyebabkan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari leher depannya yang panjang.

Mark menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tak berapa lama. Tidak disangka, arwahnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan setelah itu, ia menyadari bila ia memang sudah mati. Dan disinilah ia selalu berdiam diri di gudang dan terkadang berbuat jahil yang membuat siswa maupun guru disana yakin jika arwahnya masih berada di sekolah itu.

Tapi sebelumnya, Mark sempat bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bila dilihat dari wajahnya, sekitar 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Setelah ia keluar dari tubuhnya yang sudah mati, seorang wanita muda itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

 _Siapa... kau?_

 _Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang penting sekarang lebih baik kau ikut aku. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kau sudah mati Mark Tuan..._

 _Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Dimana... mereka?_

 _Mereka sudah tiba di sekolah dengan selamat. Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, ayo cepat!_

 _Apa? Kau bicara apa tadi? Bagaimana bisa...? Mereka bertiga lolos dari kejaran polisi sedangkan aku?! Kenapa aku malah disini? Kau bercanda ya?!_

 _Tidak usah banyak bicara! Ayo cepat! Kita tidak punya_ ㅡ

 _Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Aku masih hidup! Aku belum mau mati!_

 _Ck, ini... sudah takdirmu anak muda..._

 _Takdir? Ya! Perjalananku masih panjang, kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum bertemu siapa cinta sejatiku..._

 _Ehh? Hah, apa-apaan ini? Di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan itu? Kau sudah mati Mark Tuan.. untuk apa kau memikirkan hal seperti itu?!_

 _... Aku... tidak mau... aku belum mati..._

 _Ya Mark Tuan!_

 _...Apa... aku masih punya waktu sampai aku menemukan siapa cinta sejatiku? Karena aku sering berpacaran dengan banyak gadis, tapi kurasa mereka semua bukan pilihanku..._

 _Kau ini bicara apa?!_

 _Nuna tahu siapa orangnya? Apa dia cantik?_

 _Hei, kau lebih baik ikut aku daripada bicaramu semakin tidak jelas_

 _Aku mohon... apa aku masih punya waktu? Sebentar saja? Atau jangan-jangan nuna tahu siapa_ ㅡ

 _A-a-aku tidak tahu jelas... tapi... kalau dia memang cinta sejatimu... dia pasti bisa melihat dirimu yang sekarang ini..._

 _Benarkah? Lalu apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa aku masih punya waktu?_

 _..._

 _Aku janji... jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya, aku akan kembali bersama nuna..._

 _Hmm.. Apa kau bisa menepati janjimu? Kok, aku sedikit tidak yakin ya_

 _Eh? Memang ada apa? Nuna benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?_

 _Bagaimana kalau kau melanggar janjimu? Karena kau_ ㅡ

 _Hhahaha tidak akan! Seorang Mark Tuan tidak akan pernah ingkar janji. Kau tahu?_

 _Yaaahh aku tidak mau tahu jika kau jatuh hati dan ingin menetap lebih lama. Karena_ ㅡ

 _Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Dan aku akan menepati janji setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis itu, aku akan pergi bersamamu!_

 _Hmm gad_ ㅡ

 _Percayalah padaku!_

 _Ya ya ya Baiklah! baiklah!_

 _Yesss! Oke, thanks a lot noona!_

Kreekkk...

Mark langsung menoleh ke arah pintu begitu terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dilihatnya malas kedatangan seorang lelaki yang tengah terdiam memandangnya. Hampir saja Mark ingin membalikkan badannyaㅡ kembali menonton pertandingan basket, tapi lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah seolah-olah ia dapat "melihat" kehadirannya di atap.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Mark sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Dan setelah cukup lama keduanya saling bertukar pandangan, tiba-tiba anak yang bernama Park Jinyoung itu membuka mulut.

"Kau... yang duduk di jendela koridor hari itu kan?!"

"..."

Sesaat Mark diam seribu bahasa. Mendengar perkataan anak itu membuat ia tidak tahu ingin membalas apa. Mark hanya memandang Jinyoung dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya kelu dan tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia... bisa melihat seorang Mark Tuan.

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarku?!" Jinyoung berkata lagi.

Mark diam sebentar dan mulai berbicara meskipun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"... Kau bisa... melihatku...?"

"..." tidak ada respon dari Jinyoung. Lelaki berwajah imut itu malah melebarkan matanya. Melihatnya, membuat Mark ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu, Jinyoung pasti terkejut dengan perkataannya tadi. Tapi, memang hanya itu lah yang bisa dikatakannya. Karena selama ini, tidak ada yang bisa melihat Mark dan sekali ia tahu ada yang bisa melihatnya, lelaki itu terkejut bukan main.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku buta huh?!"

"Bu-bukan ituㅡ"

"Kau perlu bukti? Lihat! Aku bisa melihatmu... Ehh?"

Hening. Keduanya terdiam ㅡ sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mark hanya memandang Jinyoung yang kebingungan karena tidak bisa menyentuh wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Mark sempat menghindari Jinyoung, mungkin kejadiannya tidak seperti ini.

"Ka-kau..." sorot mata Mark sesaat berubah menjadi khawatir ketika Jinyoung mencoba memundurkan sedikit langkahnya. Takut-takut jika ia ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit melihat dirinya yang aneh.

BRAAAKK

Sontak keduanya menoleh dan melihat siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu atap seperti orang kesetanan.

"Hei Park Jinyoung!"

Im Jaebum. Dilihatnya Jaebum yang wajah serta baju olahraganya basah oleh keringat. Mark berdecak melihat tingkah "teman lamanya" itu dan menatapnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau tidak tahu hujan deras akan turun lagi?" ucap Jaebum dan mulai meraih lengan Jinyoung.

Mark tidak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya hanya memandang kedua anak itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. Ya! Kau tidak ikut... masuk?" tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung berhenti dan berteriak pada Markㅡ ragu.

Lalu tak lama, ia menunjuk ke arahnya. Seolah memberi tahu keberadaan Mark pada Jaebum. Mark melihat Jaebum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling atap sekolah dengan wajah bingung dan menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang terus menunjuk dirinya pada Jaebum ㅡ terlihat polos di matanya.

 _Tsk, Jaebum tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku bodoh._

Mark pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan setelah itu Jinyoung dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah oleh Jaebum. Tapi sebelumnya, Mark melihat Jinyoung yang tidak melepaskan pandangan ke arahnya, membuat Mark ikut memandangnya dan entah seolah ada seuatu yang menyihirnya, Mark hanyut dalam tatapannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan sadarkan diri sampai ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Hmm?"

Suara itu... Mark menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah menunjukan senyum padanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana.

"Are you crazy?! You just wanna play with me, right?!" serang Mark tiba-tiba sambil menatap wanita itu, tak percaya. Wanita itu pun hanya diam dengan kening yang mengerut mendengar bahasa asing yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Noona tak mengerti. Tolong gunakan saja bahasa korea Mark. Aku tidak terlalu menger ㅡ" ucapan wanita itu sesaat terhenti begitu melihat Mark membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah.

"Noona tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia? Park... Jinyoung?"

"Aaarrghh tapi dia seorang lelaki noona. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi cinta sejatiku. Ini gila. Aku yakin masih ada ㅡ"

"Kalau memang hanya dia yang bisa melihatmu, ya terima saja Mark tuan! Mungkin memang dia orang yang tunggu selama ini. Mungkin itu memang takdirmu!" wanita itu langsung memotong ucapan Mark begitu tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Melihat Mark yang nampak frustasi itu, ia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hei tapi.. kau ingat janjimu bukan?"

Janji... Mark tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa kalau ia memang mempunyai janji dengan wanita itu. Mark terdiam sesaat dan ia pun kembali mengingat saat Jinyoung meninggalkan atap tadi. Melihat tidak ada respon, raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi? Hei bukankah kau sudah tidak berurusan dengannya lagi? Kau ㅡ"

"Bukan... urusanmu" potong Mark ragu dan ia berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan wanita yang terus-terusan meneriaki namanya.

"Ya Mark Tuan! kembali! Yaakk! Aku akan menghitung sampi tiga, kalau kau tidak kembali, maka kau akan dalam bahaya karena telah melanggar janjimu! Satu.. dua..."

Persetan dengan janji. Mark sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya sampai seperti ini.

Awalnya, ia memang berencana untuk kembali pada wanita itu karena ia telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya. Tetapi, saat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Mark merubah pikirannya. Seolah dirinya mengatakan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi disini bersama dengan Park Jinyoung.

"...tiga..." hingga hitungan terakhir, Mark sama sekali tidak terlihat membalikkan badannya. Dirinya malah sudah memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan wanita yang hanya bisa menatap khawatir Mark.

"Sudah kuduga. kau akan tidak akan menepati janjimu Mark Tuan"

Perlahan wanita itu pun menghilang. Mark yang ternyata masih berada di balik pintu atap, hanya terdiam menatap kepergian wanita itu. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya kini, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Akan ada bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya atau malah menimpa Park Jinyoung, Mark juga tidak tahu. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia yang tidak seharusnya ia datangi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hhhh~~ akhirnya update juga setelah sebulan ga update /lap keringat/ ㅋㅋㅋ author mohon maaf karena update-nya terlalu lama untuk update chapter yang ke-4 Insya Allah di percepat =)) Anw big thanks untuk readers kesayangan yang sudah mau review+follow+fav this stories! 3 /tebar album got7/

Well~ selebihnya jeongmal gomawo dan ditunggu untuk review-nya see you next chapter readernim~~! /lambai-lambai bareng mark/


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa ada yang sudah mengerjakan tugas minggu lalu? Siapapun, boleh kupinjam?"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya sempat riuh pagi itu, kini tergantikan oleh kesunyian saat melihat siapa yang datang. Jaebum dan kedua temannya, Yugyeom dan Jackson memasuki kelas dengan bertanya kesana kemari mengenai tugas minggu lalu.

"Tsk" Jinyoung mendecakkan lidahnya melihat kedatangan tiga anak itu dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terhenti.

 _Jadi itu yang disebut siswa yang eksis di sekolah? Tugas saja harus mencontek segala_

"Hei Park Jinyoung, ingat kau masih punya hutang padaku"

Terkejut, Jinyoung pun langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat Jaebum sedang menulis sesuatu dari buku yang entah punya siapa ia pinjam.

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum lama dan pikirannya langsung terfokuskan pada ucapaannya baru saja.

 _Hutang? Aku punya hutang padanya?_

"Di tangga beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau saja aku tidak cepat menarikmu, mungkin kau sudah jatuh dengan anak itu" seolah membaca pikiran Jinyoung, Jaebum berkata sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menoleh.

Jinyoung terdiam. Memorinya pun berputar saat kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Yang membuat dirinya tidak masuk sekolah karena panas dingin menyerangnya. Dan sesaat ia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Jinyoung ingat dirinya sempat memeluk Jaebum begitu lelaki itu menariknya untuk menolongnya.

"Dan juga jangan lupakan yang kemarin" tambah Jaebum.

"Me-memang ada.. yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu padaku? Kalau kau tidak berniat menolongku, untuk apa kau menarikku? Masalah yang kemarin juga, aku tidak memanggilmu untuk naik ke atap. Bodoh sekali" Jinyoung coba mengelak.

"Apa katamu?! Yaak! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Jinyoung! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di atap kemarin? Kau juga mengatakan ada orang disana. Jelas-jelas hanya ada kau dan aku saja. Jadi siapa yang bodoh disini?!"

Jinyoung tidak berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya kini sibuk dengan sederet kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Jaebum.

 _Apa... dia.. hantu..?_ Jinyoung asal mengira. Pasalnya, ia juga tidak bisa menyentuh wajah anak itu saat mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia memang bisa melihatnya kemarin siang.

Tanpa disadari, Jinyoung mulai ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya pun berdiri, merinding mengingat ia bisa melihat bahkan bisa berbicara dengan hantu. Tapi tak lama, ada sedikit senyuman yang terulas di wajahnya.

Jika diperhatikan, lelaki yang ditemuinya kemarin mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan bila dibanding Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom yang disegani oleh satu sekolah karena ketampanannya.

 _Ahh! Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan Jinyoung!_

Jinyoung langsung mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia bahkan belum tahu menahu soal anak itu. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Jinyoung sekarang adalah 'Apa dia seorang manusia biasa? Atau melainkan seorang malaikat.. tampan...?'

Sedangkan Yugyeom dan Jackson yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pengakuan Jaebum tadi. Keduanya saling berpandangan seolah mengatakan "Jadi, kemarin Jaebum menemui si anak baru di atap?!"

"Heeung.. tapi Jaebummie..." panggilan Jinyoung seketika tertahan begitu Jaebum menoleh. Mulutnya bergerak ㅡ sibuk mengunyah permen lolipop yang sepertinya baru saja dimakannya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat marah kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang kebingungan ㅡ menatap Jinyoung yang juga menatapnya. Jujur saja, Jaebum baru pertama kali mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya seperti itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

 _Tsk, bodoh! apa yang baru saja kau katakan!_ Pekik Jinyoung dalam hati _._

"... Err maksudku..." Jinyoung gugup sendiri. Ia rasa wajah merahnya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang tadi, kini bertambah lagi. Lelaki itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" tidak seperti dugaan Jinyoung, Jaebum hanya bertanya sepatah kata saja. Jinyoung menoleh ke arahnya yang ternyata sudah mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Jinyoung terdiam sesaat dan mulai berkata lagi, "Tapi... a-apa kau benar tidak melihat anak itu? Dia... berdiri... tepat di ujung balkon"

"sudah kubilang, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana Jinyoung!" tegas Jaebum.

Jinyoung terlihat ragu.

"Kalau yang di koridor kemarin, kau juga yakin tidak ada orang lain lagi disana?"

Terdengar desahan panjang dari Jaebum. Ia pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mencondongkan badannya ㅡ menatap Jinyoung. "A-ada apa..." Jinyoung refleks memundurkan badannya sedikit ke belakang, mengingat jaraknya dengan Jaebum tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Dan tak lama, Jaebum menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Jinyoung dengan berkata "Aku rasa kau sedang tidak enak badan..."

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya menegang begitu tangan Jaebum menyentuh kulitnya. Ditambah dengan jarak yang cukup dekat membuat ia menahan napasnya. Sedangkan yang di belakang ㅡ Jackson dan Yugyeom ㅡ melihat kedua orang itu hanya dengan ber 'wow' ria.

"Kau ㅡ" tidak disangka, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Jinyoung teralihkan pada seorang anak yang tengah memandangnya dari balik jendela kelas. Anak yang sempat ditemuinya kemarin di atap. Wajah pucatnya menatap Jinyoung datar.

Dengan cepat, Jinyoung melepas tangan Jaebum dan berlari menuju keluar kelas sebelum anak itu menghilang pergi entah kemana. Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom yang melihatnya, hanya menatap dengan bingung.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan dengan si anak baru kemarin di atap? Hmm?" tanya Jackson tiba-tiba pada Jaebum yang masih memandang pintu kelas. Tapi ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara Jackson.

"kalian?!" pekik Jaebum terkejutㅡ tidak tahu jika Jackson dan Yugyeom sudah duduk di belakangnya sedari tadi. Ia melihat kedua temannya itu tengah menatap dengan alis yang naik turun seolah menggodanya karena tahu dirinya pergi tanpa berbicara apapun hanya untuk menemui Jinyoung di atap.

"Hhhh~ tidak ada. Aku hanyaㅡ"

"Eheeyy jangan bohong~ kau pikir kami tidak tahu menahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung yang sekarang sudah semakin dekat saja huh?" Yugyeom tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukanㅡ"

"HAHAHAHAA akhirnya, seorang Im Jaebum tertarik juga dengan si anak baru itu! Sudah kuduga! Pantas saja kau menolak siswi-siswi disini, jadi kau sudah menyukai orang lain yang ternyata si anak baru hahaa" suara Jackson menggelegar memenuhi seisi kelas. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu ber _high-five_ dengan Yugyeom yang juga tertawa tapi tidak seheboh anak itu.

Melihatnya, membuat Jaebum ingin melempar kedua temannya itu keluar jendela.

"Berisik! Lebih baik kalian kerjakan lagi tugasnya, bodoh!" bentak Jaebum yang langsung memukul kepala Jackson dan Yugyeom bergantian dengan buku yang dipinjamnya. Yang dipukul pun hanya mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepala. Lalu Jaebum melemparkan buku miliknya ke meja kedua anak itu dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Yaak! Kau mau pergi kemana? Memang tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Kuserahkan pada kalian! Lihat saja kalau tugasku belum selesai!" setelah itu, Jaebum pun menghilang dari balik pintu, meninggalkan Jackson dan Yugyeom yang mulai ribut karena tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas bagiannya.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Setelah berlari kesana kemari mencari sosok yang sempat muncul di depan kelasnya itu, Jinyoung pun bertekad untuk mencari ke atap. Karena setelah ia tepat keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba lelaki itu menghilang entah kemana tanpa jejak.

Langkah kakinya tertahan begitu Jinyoung berada di depan pintu atap. Sesaat pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Jaebum kemarin siang begitu keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Jinyoung ingat, Jaebum berkata jika atap gedung sekolah ini sempat dijadikan tempat bunuh diri.

Beberapa bulan lalu, seorang guru dari klub seni mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari atap dan meninggal dengan keadaan tragis. Jaebum juga berkata jika guru itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja karena diduga frustasi akan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak masuk di akal menimpa sekolahnya. Entah itu menimpa para murid, guru, ataupun keluarga dari yang bersangkutan.

Tatapan Jinyoung pun teralihkan pada sebuah garis kuning yang sebelumnya dilihatnya kemarin siang ㅡ masih bertengger di antara dua pegangan tangga. Lalu matanya berputar menatap ke sekitarnya.

Gelap. Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Semenjak kejadian bunuh diri itu mungkin yang menjadi penyebab lantai atap maupun tangga menjadi terlihat tidak pernah terurus.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jinyoung langsung membuka pintu dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Kreek..

"Mencari seseorang hm?"

DEG! Ia terperanjat dan mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara yang agak berat di telinganya.

"..." Jinyoung terdiam selama beberapa detik memandang anak yang menatapnya datar sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kantung celana.

Masih tidak ada respon dari Jinyoung, anak yang ternyata Mark itu, membuka suara lagi.

"Kita bertemu lagi Park Jinyoung" Mark menekan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama Jinyoung. Dan juga dengan senyum yang terulas di wajah tampannya, membuat Jinyoung tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Heeuungg.. Aku... ani... kau..." entah ada apa dengan Jinyoung kini, ia malah terlihat gugup sendiri semenjak melihat kehadiran Mark yang tiba-tiba. Jinyoung menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin mencoba membalas perkataan Mark, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kau... se-sedang apa disini? Kau tidak... masuk kelas?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Jinyoung, Mark hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju balkon atap sambil berkata, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar di lengan kanannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit. Seketika matanya membulat. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar bel yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jinyoung pun bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi perkataan Mark membuat ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau mau kemana huh? Kembali ke kelas? Kau tidak tahu kalau Kim Soensangnim akan menghukum anak murid yang terlambat masuk ke kelasnya?" Mark membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ringan pada Jinyoung yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lebih baik tidak usah masuk sekalian daripada disuruh berdiri di depan kelas" tambah Mark entengㅡ mengingat dulu dia pernah berdiri di depan kelas selama 2 jam bersama Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau sekarang jam Kim Saem?"

"Err.. itu tidak penting, oh ya kita belum berkenalan bukan? Namaku Mark. Mark Tuan" Mark mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya tapi Jinyoung kelihatan sedikit ragu.

"Ah haha tidak apa-apa" Mark tertawa kaku. Mengingat Jinyoung tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya kemarin, ia pun kembali menarik tangannya. Terlihat ada kekecewaan dalam sorot mata Mark.

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk, "A-a-aku Park.. Jinyoung"

"Aku tahu. Kau anak baru kan?"

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana aku anak baru?" tanya Jinyoung menatap Mark antusias. Tidak hanya soal jadwal kelas Jinyoung yang Mark tahu, ia juga mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah murid baru di sekolah itu. Membuat Jinyoung semakin penasaran wujud sebenarnya seorang Mark Tuan.

Terlihat bola mata Mark berputar menatap langit cerah pagi itu, "Itu.. aku hanya menebak saja. Dan ternyata benar! Kau tidak pernah tahu kehebatan seorang Mark yang bisa membaca seseorang haha" Mark tertawa garing yang diikuti tawa Jinyoung.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika tidak masuk kelas? Aku takut jikaㅡ"

Mark mengalihkan pandangan diikuti helaan napas panjangnya. Ia tahu betul tipe-tipe Jinyoung yang jarang sekali tidak masuk kelas. Terkecuali untuk alasan tertentu.

"Hei aku rasa kau belum pernah membolos ya?" sindir Mark.

"Yaah kalau memang tidak punya halangan kenapa tidak berangkat sekolah?"

Mark hanya mendecakkan lidah mendengarnya. Lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jinyoung, "Mungkin kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk keesokannya"

"Hm?" Jinyoung menatap bingung Mark yang sudah menarik wajahya. Ia melihat seringaian di wajah lelaki itu.

"Apa maksud... hu-hujan!" teriak Jinyoung tiba-tiba setelah merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kepalanya. Dirinya terlihat panik melihat hujan turun semakin deras ㅡ tidak menyadari Mark yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangnya.

Aneh memang. Padahal sebelumnya cuaca pagi itu cerah dan tidak muncul tanda-tanda akan datangnya hujan besar seperti ini.

"Mark ayo masuk!" Jinyoung berlari menuju pintu sambil menutup kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

Begitu ia mencoba membuka pintu atap yang sempat tertutup, Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya. Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Sambil mencoba membuka pintunya, Ia mengigit bibirnya karena dingin mulai menyelimutinya. Tanpa disadari baju seragamnya pun sudah basah kuyup.

"Ah bagaimana ini!? Siapapun! Tolong buka pintunya!" pekik Jinyoung sambil menggedor-gedor pintu atap.

Mark memutar bola matanya, ia lupa pada jam-jam seperti ini pintu atap dikunci oleh petugas sekolah karena takut ada murid yang bolos jam pelajaran dan melakukan hal-hal aneh disana. Lelaki itu pun berputar-putar mencari tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

"Jinyoungie! Disana! Bawah meja cepat!" teriak Mark dalam bisingnya suara hujan pagi itu. Ia menunjuk ke arah kumpulan meja dan kursi yang terletak di sudut atap. Jinyoung menoleh dan melihat Mark sudah berlari ke arah meja-meja itu.

Dengan cepat Jinyoung masuk dan berteduh di bawah meja-meja itu disusul Mark. Karena tempat yang bisa dibilang sempit, mereka pun duduk saling berdempetan di bawah meja. Mark bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Jinyoung yang tidak beraturan akibat berlari-lari tadi.

"Ka-kau ti..dak apa-apa?" Mark melihat wajah pucat Jinyoung dengan khawatir. Baju seragamnnya benar-benar basah kuyup. Ada rasa ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya, tapi Mark bisa apa dengan keadaan dirinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya.

Jinyoung tersenyum getir, "Aku tidak apa-apa" sambil menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya, ia menjawab. Tak lama Jinyoung merasa ada sedikit kehangatan yg mulai menjalar di tubuhnya setelah lama menggosok tangannya.

"Tapi bajumu basah Jinyoung"

"Mungkin aku bisa memakai jaket. Jaket ku tertinggal di kelas" Jinyoung mencoba menunjukan senyumnya pada Mark yg sedari tadi memandangnya khawatir.

Mark terdiam. Terbesit dalam pikirannya jika ini murni kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia membiarkan Jinyoung masuk ke kelasnya, mungkin keadaannya tidak sampai seperti ini. Biarkan Jinyoung mendapat hukuman daripada harus kedinginan disini. Bagaimana kalau anak itu jatuh sakit (lagi)?

Sesaat keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Diam-diam Jinyoung melirik Mark sambil memeluk lututnya. Terlihat Mark tengah menatap derasnya hujan dalam diam. Jinyoung akui lelaki itu memang memiliki paras wajah yang sangat tampan apalagi bila diperhatikan dari samping seperti sekarang ini. Membuat Jinyoung tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

Terkadang ada rasa ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Mark yang menghampirinya. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin Jinyoung ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Mark. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melakukan kontak langsung? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus merasuki pikirannya. Tapi takut pertanyaanya itu malah membuat jarak dengan Mark. Dan Jinyoung mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki tampan itu lagi.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu" ujar Mark tiba-tiba. Jinyoung pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan pipi memerah ㅡ malu.

Tidak ada suara lagi dari Mark, Jinyoung lagi-lagi meliriknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali begitu tahu Mark menoleh ke arahnya.

"Memang kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pindahan dari mana Jinyoung?" ulang Mark. Ia mencoba membuka percakapan setelah lama sama-sama mengatupkan mulut. Mungkin keduanya akan terus diselimuti keheningan jika Mark tidak lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku pindahan dari Busan, ah tidak tepatnya dari Mokpo" ralat Jinyoung cepat. Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi sebenarnya kau pindahan dari mana? Busan atau Mokpo?"

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Busan. Tapi karena pekerjaan ayahku, kami terpaksa pindah ke Mokpo, lalu tak lama, kami pindah ke Kangnam" jelas Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya, seolah sudah lelah karena dirinya harus pindah sekolah juga beberapa kali.

Mark terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau? Bisa kutebak kau pindahan dari negeri jauh" Jinyoung menatap Mark yang tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha bingo! Aku pindah ke sini sejak masih duduk di bangku SD. Sudah lama bukan? Tapi masih saja bahasa korea ku di bawah standar haha" Mark tertawa renyah membuat Jinyoung tanpa disadari ikut tertawa.

"Haha tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengajarimu lain waktu"

Mark terdiam dan kembali membuka percakapan baru, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan sejak Mark membuka obrolan itulah Jinyoung terlihat sedikit membuka diri pada Mark, anak lelaki yang sebenarnya belum tahu asal usul ditambah wujud diri seorang Mark Tuan.

Seolah lupa dengan masalah membolosnya di pelajaran Kim Soensangnim, Jinyoung terus berbicara, dan juga menceritakan masalah kehidupan sekolah yang sempat menimpanya saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah baru ㅡ meskipun Jinyoung terpaksa pindah ke sekolah baru lagi karena masalah pembullyan.

Terkadang lelaki pendiam itu tidak ragu untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon garing Mark. Dan tanpa disadari, perlahan Jinyoung mulai merasa nyaman dengan Mark. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dan berada di kelas mana anak itu.

Jinyoung bahkan tidak menyadari hujan deras sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu setelah cukup lama mengguyur sekolahnya pagi itu.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Jinyoung duduk termenung di halte sambil menunggu bis-nya tiba. Terkadang ia menoleh ke arah Bambam yang duduk di sebelahnya, tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di atas layar ponselnya.

Semenjak kejadian dimana Yugyeom menumpang payung pada Bambam beberapa hari yang lalu, Jinyoung perhatikan kedua orang itu semakin dekat saja. Membuat dirinya terkadang bosan karena Bambam terus berceloteh tentang Yugyeom padanya.

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung memegang baju seragam yang dikenakannya. Kedua matanya memandang baju sebelah kirinya, tepat di sebuah nametag yang bertuliskan Im Jae Bum disana. Jinyoung mendesah pelan.

Semuanya bermula di saat istirahat makan siang ㅡ Jinyoung baru turun dari atap saat itu.

 _Bajumu basah, kau abis dari atap lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan heh? Kau juga tidak masuk kelas karena terkunci di atap?_

 _Bukan urusanmu_

 _Ini pakailah baju seragamku. Biar aku yang pakai jaketmu_

 _..._

 _Cepat sebelum kau masuk angin Jinyoung_

 _... tidak usah sok berbaik hati padaku. Aku masih bisa pakai jaketku sendiri_

 _Jam selanjutnya Park Soensangnim, dia akan marah kalau kau tidak memakai baju seragam_

 _Eh? Masa aku harus membolos lagi..._

 _Ya makanya cepat ganti bajumu sana! Sebelum bel istirahat selesai!_

 _La-la-lu kau.. baga-bagaima_ ㅡ

 _Aku tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku masih bisa mencari banyak alasan saat ditanya nanti oleh Park soensangnim_

 _Ck, oke oke aku akan memakai bajumu! Aku akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin_

 _Haha santai saja, tidak usah terburu-buru_

Jinyoung mendecakkan lidahnya mengingat percakapan bodohnya dengan Jaebum tadi siang. Sesaat ia merasakan aroma mint menusuk hidungnya. Jinyoung menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, mempertajam penciumannya di sekitar Bambam, tapi ia malah mencium aroma vanilla.

Ia pun menarik baju yang dipakainya dan seketika ia mencium aroma mint yang ternyata berasal dari baju Jaebum.

 _Bukankah ini baju bekas pakai tadi ia bermain basket?_ Batin Jinyoung. Sesaat ada sedikit ulasan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi lelaki itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya cepat.

 _Paling_ _ini baju yang sudah lama tersimpan di lokernya_

Jinyoung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap ramainya jalanan petang itu.

Entah karena waktu yang mendekati malam atau cuaca yang memang sedang mendung saat itu, terlihat awan-awan gelap menggumpal di langit. Sepertinya setelah hujan reda tadi siang, langit tidak memperlihatkan lagi matahari siang itu.

Melihatnya, mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian tadi pagi dengan Mark.

Jinyoung pun menatap Bambam yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Ada rasa ingin menanyakan tentang seorang Mark Tuan pada temannya itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya. Apa Bambam juga tidak tahu menahu tentang Mark sama seperti Jaebum?

"Bambam...?" panggil Jinyoung pelan.

"Yaa?" sahut Bambam tanpa menoleh ke arah Jinyoung, "Bis-nya sudah datang?"

"Belum" jawab Jinyoung.

"Lalu?" Bambam menoleh dan menatap Jinyoung kini. Ada sedikit keraguan yang nampak di wajah temannya itu.

"Sebe..narnya ada yang ingin.. kutanyakan"

"Tanyakan saja, soal apa huh? Pelajaran? Atau... soal Jaebum?" tanya Bambam dengan sedikit menggoda. Tapi ia langsung memasang wajah seriusnya begitu Jinyoung menatapnya tajam.

Bambam menyimpan ponselnya di kantung celana seragamya dan menatap Jinyoung seolah menunggu pertanyaan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa.. kau mengenal... Mark? Mark Tuan?"

"..."

Sesaat hening selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada respon apapun dari Bambam. Lelaki itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung. Berbagai pikiran tentang Mark Tuan, dirinya, dan Jinyoung menumpuk dalam kepalanya kini. Tidak. Sekarang ini, Bambam hanya berpikir apa yang terjadi jika dirinya kelepasan berbicara soal Mark Tuan.

Apa ia akan mati hari ini? Atau malah anak yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Dan juga satu pertanyaan hinggap dalam kepalanya

Bagaimana Jinyoung bisa tahu Mark Tuan?

Seperti pada kesepakatan pihak sekolah sebelumnya. Mereka menganggap kematian Mark Tuan tidak pernah terjadi. Karena setelah beberapa hari kematian anak itu, berbagai kejadian aneh muncul di sekolah. Kejadian yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah itu.

Anak murid, hingga kepala sekolah di sekolah Kangnam High School sepakat untuk tidak pernah membahas kematian Mark Tuan.

Dan hal itu menjadi rahasia umum bagi pihak sekolah. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal seperti itu selain yang bersangkutan. Entah itu penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar sekolah itu. Tidak ada yang tahu hal mengerikan yang menimpa sekolah Kangnam High School.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Bambam menatap ke sekitar, mulai ketakutan sendiri. Dan seperti biasa, semuanya berjalan normal, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tak lama, bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Bambam melebarkan matanya, "Ah! bisnya sudah datang! ayo Jinyoung!" Ia pun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri bis yang berhenti di depan matanya.

Lelaki itu merasa sepertinya ia sudah keluar dari pertanyaan mengerikan Jinyoung. Dan juga setidaknya ia bisa aman dan berharap Jinyoung tidak menanyakan hal yang sama di bis nanti.

Sekarang ini, Bambam hanya ingin bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Tapi sepertinya maut hampir saja menghampiri Bambam kalau saja saat itu Jinyoung tidak cepat-cepat mendorong Bambam masuk ke dalam bis.

Tin.. tin..!

Sebuah motor dari arah kanan tengah membawa kaca besar dan berjalan ugal-ugalan karena tidak bisa menyimbangi kaca yang dibawanya.

"Bambam awas!" teriak Jinyoung yang langsung berlari dan mendorong Bambam hingga keduanya jatuh di pintu masuk bis.

Prang...

Kaca besar itu pun jatuh dan pecah berhamburan tepat di depan pintu bis.

Bambam hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya memucat. Matanya yang melebar mulai terlihat memerah melihat banyaknya serpihan pecahan kaca-kaca itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Bambam memang sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, entah itu pada dirinya atau Jinyoung.

Entah apa jadinya jika Jinyoung tidak cepat mendorongnya saat itu, mungkin badan kecilnya sudah tertimpa kaca besar itu.

"Bambam, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jinyoung di sela-sela mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap Bambam yang hanya diam tak bergeming. Jinyoung memegang pundak Bambam mencoba meyakinkan kalau temannya itu baik-baik saja, tapi ia mendapati pundak Bambam bergetar.

"Bamㅡ"

"Aku.. tidak mau mati Jinyoung! Aku tidak mau mati! aku masih mau hidup! Jinyoung tolong aku... aku takut huhu..."

Bambam menangis.

"BamBam kau kenapa?" Jinyoung menatap Bambam ㅡ tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Aku takut Jinyoung... aku takut... aku tidak mau jadi korban... Jinyoung... aku benar-benar takut.. aku belum mau mati huhuuhu..." Bambam berkata di sela tangisnya.

"BamBam tenanglah" ujar Jinyoung yang mencoba menenangkan Bambam dengan merengkuh pundaknya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Bambam, pikiran Jinyoung terfokuskan pada sederet kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan lelaki itu.

Mendengar kata korban, ia jadi ingat anak lelaki yang jatuh di tangga beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Apa maksud Bambam, ia tak mau jadi korban kematian setelah anak itu? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kematian beruntun?_

Jinyoung pun bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Bambam untuk berdiri. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam bis dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Selain ia tak mau membuat banyak orang menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam bis, Jinyoung juga ingin cepat pulang untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada sekolah yang baru ditempatinya itu.

Jinyoung menatap ramainya orang melihat di halte itu karena kejadian baru saja. Juga dengan Bambam yang tiba-tiba saja menangis membuat orang-orang disana bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan anak itu.

Tapi tidak dengan beberapa siswa Kangnam High School yang juga sedang menunggu bis di halte itu. Mereka memandang Bambam kasihan sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka takut jika kecelakaan itu memakan korban (lagi).

Bis pun berjalan. Jinyoung sibuk menatap gedung sekolahnya yang perlahan mulai menggelap karena satu-persatu lampu dimatikan. Sementara Bambam masih terdiam duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

Tak lama, kedua pasang mata Jinyoung menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di dalam keramaian anak-anak pulang sekolah. Ia terperanjat, hampir bangun dari duduknya melihat lelaki itu.

"Mark?" ucap Jinyoung dalam hati. Ia melihat Mark yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama saat di koridor hari itu. Ia ingat Mark juga berada di tempat kejadian saat kecelakaan di tangga beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Ia melihat semuanya? Kenapa Mark selalu datang di saat-saat seperti ini? Atau dia...?_

Jinyoung membalas tatapan Mark dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalanya. Sampai sosok Mark menghilang dari pandangannya, Jinyoung terus dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama ia bersekolah disana. Juga tentang Mark Tuan.

Sesaat pikiran Jinyoung melayang pada kejadian aneh di kamarnya hari itu. Kini muncul pertanyaan baru di kepala Jinyoung.

 _Apa aku benar-benar juga akan menjadi korban nanti?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Finally, chapter 4 update juga hihihi ㅎㅎㅎ maaf kalau kelamaan updatenya karena mau detik-detik persiapan uas TT /malah curhat/ tapi akhirnya chapter ini bisa terselesaikan kkk

Juga thanks banget yang udah mau review, follow, dan fav this story!

Oke, terakhir ditunggu review-nya yaa XD


	5. Chapter 5

Mark berjalan menyusuri koridor, tengah mencari sosok Jinyoung. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu kedatangan lelaki itu di atap. Tapi tak biasanya, sekarang Jinyoung belum menampakkan batang hidungnya disana. Apa anak itu pergi ke kantin?

Mark menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas XII-2. Ia menoleh dan menatap ke dalam kelas itu. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang berada di kelas, karena sisanya mungkin sudah berhamburan ke kantin untuk makan siang sejak bel berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lelaki itu juga tidak menemukan Jinyoung disana. Tempat duduknya kosong. Tanpa sadar Mark mendesah pelan. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Jaebum yang duduk di kursi belakangㅡ sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

Mark hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan datar. Saat mengetahui kalau Jaebum dan kedua temannya itu lolos dari kejaran polisi dulu, Mark merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus dirinya yang malah berakhir dengan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak salah satu dari mereka saja? Tidak. kenapa mereka harus dikejar oleh polisi di pagi buta itu. Mungkin kalau saja Mark mendengarkan ibunya untuk langsung berangkat ke sekolah, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Juga ia bisa melakukan bebas apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada Jinyoung. Tidak kaku seperti kemarin.

Ah, membicarakan Jinyoung, Mark ingat ia sedang mencari anak itu kini. Baru saja Mark membalikkan badannya, kedua pasang matanya langsung menangkap sosok Jackson dan Yugyeom yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Ya Im Jaebum! Anak kelas sebelah sudah menunggu di bawah! Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Jackson yang menghampiri Jaebum dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita tanding hari ini? Bukankah anak kelas XI?" Jaebum menatap heran Yugyeom dan Jackson.

"Bukan, anak kelas sebelah ingin tanding melawan kelas kita sekarang"

Sesaat terdengar helaan napas dari arah Jaebum setelah mendengar jawaban Yugyeom. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan berkata, "Yaaahh.. baiklah, aku akan menyusul. Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Mark memicingkan matanya melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mark hanya melihat Jaebum yang terlihat seperti ogah-ogahan.

Lalu ketiga anak itu keluar dari kelas dan berjalan berpencar. Mark melihat Jaebum yang berjalan ke arah kanan kelas, sedangkan Bambam dan Yugyeom berjalan ke arah kiri, menuju tangga.

Mark menatap punggung ketiganya bergantian. Tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaebum yang sudah berjalan jauh dari kelas. Terlihat Jaebum tengah berbelok ke arah kanan, menuju toilet. Mark menyeringai kecil. Mungkin ia bisa berbuat jahil sedikit pada sahabatnya itu.

Setibanya Mark di toilet, ia mendapati Jaebum tengah mencuci tangannya. Tubuh Mark berputar-putar melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari cara yang tepat untuk menjahili Jaebum. Ia pun melirik wastafel yang menganggur. Mungkin dengan menyalakan airnya bisa membuat Jaebum lari terbirit-birit. Mark tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

Di saat mencoba menyalakan wastafelnya, tiba-tiba Mark melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh. Kepala kedua anak itu sama-sama melihat ke bawah dan ternyata sebuah foto yang ikut keluar dari kantung celana Jaebum saat ia mengambil sapu tangannya.

Ingin mencoba mengambilnya, tapi tangan Jaebum sudah terulur duluan. Jaebum menatap foto yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Coba kau masih disini... M-m..." ucapan Jaebum tertahan. Lalu tak lama anak itu menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya menatap foto itu dalam diam.

Penasaran, Mark mencoba melihat foto itu dan melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat pembukaan semester II kelas X. Terlihat ke-empat anak lelaki tengah tertawa lepas sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar. Mereka adalah Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, dan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai segitunya kah Jaebum merindukan dirinya? Mark menatap wajah yang di hadapannya itu dengan tersenyum getir. Ia bahkan juga sempat melihat foto yang tersimpan di dompet Jaebum. Foto Jaebum dan Mark ada disana. Lelaki itu senang karena sahabatnya itu tidak pernah melupakan dirinya meskipun ia sudah pergi dan tidak berada di dunia ini lagi sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Mark pun meraih dan ingin ikut memegang fotonya, tetapi sesuatu terjadi. Sesaat lelaki itu merasa penglihatannya perlahan mengabur. Tenaganya pun melemah, seolah ia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Bahkan untuk menopang badannya sendiri, ia tidak kuat. Apa ini waktunya ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya? Tidak, Mark belum siap. Dirinya juga belum bertemu dengan Jinyoung.

Mark mencoba mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Samar-samar ia melihat Jaebum yang terhuyung-huyung dan tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan foto yang terjatuh.

Lalu tak lama, seperti ada sesuatu yang terputus dan semuanya menjadi hitam dan hampa.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Jinyoung sesekali menengok pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya dari jendela perpustakaan. Belum ada tanda-tanda pertandingan basket akan dimulai. Lelaki itu menyeritkan dahi. Hari ini tidak ada pertandingan? Sambil memegang buku besar yang baru saja diambil dari rak buku Sejarah, Jinyoung memandang sepinya lapangan di jam istirahat makan siang itu.

Sesaat sadar akan perlakuannya seakan menunggu kehadiran Jaebum di lapangan, Jinyoung pun langsung memasang raut wajahnya datar.

 _Apa-apan ini? Lagi pula lelaki itu bukan urusanku. Aneh. Cukup kemarin ia berurusan denganku karena baju. Setelah aku mengembalikan seragamnya, aku tidak berurusan dengan anak itu lagi._

Lalu Jinyoung membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk membaca buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja baca, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana..." ujar lelaki itu dengan mengulum senyum.

"Kau?!"

Dug...

Sontak Jinyoung menjatuhkan bukunya. Karena ukurannya yang bisa dibilang besar, hingga saat terjatuh, anak-anak di sekelilingnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jinyoung dan menatap bingung.

Jinyoung pun tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Kedua matanya kini terfokuskan pada lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya, seperti apa anak ini tahu aku sedang menunggunya? Sedang apa dia disini? Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia mencariku? Apa lagi sekarang?

Kini keduanya terdiam. Tapi Jinyoung langsung mendorong badan anak itu cepat melihat jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat. Ditambah tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jinyoung, pasti anak-anak di sekitarnya mengira mereka tengah berbuat macam-macam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" bisik Jinyoung sambil diam-diam melirik ke sekitarnya.

"Aku mencarimu Jinyoung"

"Apa? Untuk apa? Masalah baju seragammu? Baju itu belum kering, baru 2 hari yang lalu kau meminjamkannya padaku. Aku usahakan besok akan dikembalikan" balas Jinyoung membuat lawan bicaranya menatap bingung.

"... Ba-ju seragam...?"

"Lalu? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Im... Jae-bum?"

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Jinyoung, lelaki itu terdiam sesaat. Ya. Dia adalah Im Jae Bum yang begitu keluar dari toilet langsung mencari-cari sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Dirinya sempat tersenyum lega melihat sosok Jinyoung yang tengah berdiri memandang keluar jendela perpustakaan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan berkata, "Kau benar. Aku Im Jae Bum" tapi senyumannya itu membuat Jinyoung bergidik. Selama ia mengenal anak itu, Jinyoung tidak pernah melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Kau kan memang Jaebum. Anak menyebalkan..." Jinyoung memelankan suaranya di ucapan terakhirnya. Takut jika Jaebum tidak terima dan berakhir dengan urusan yang panjang lagi. "Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi Jaebum-ah. Kau selalu saja mengganggu orang lain" gerutu Jinyoung sambil memungut bukunya yang sempat terjatuh.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku"

"Eh?!" Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan belum ia berkata lagi, 'Jaebum' sudah menarik tangannya, berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Ya! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Kita mau kemana?!" seru Jinyoung pada lelaki yang terus menarik tangannya melewati ramainya koridor oleh anak-anak di jam istirahat makan siang saat itu. 'Jaebum' tidak berkata apa-apa sampai mereka tiba di pagar belakang sekolah.

Keduanya terdiam menatap tingginya pagar besi yang bolong disana sini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kauㅡ"

"Kau bisa memanjat kan Jinyoung?" 'Jaebum' memotong ucapan Jinyoung cepat dan bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sama saat di perpustakaan tadi. Aneh. Kelihatan aneh di mata Jinyoung. Jujur, dia tidak pernah melihat Jaebum menunjukan senyum yang... terlihat tulus seperti itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi"

" _No_! _Wait hey_ Jinyoung-ah" baru Jinyoung membalikkan badannya, tapi 'Jaebum' sudah menahan dengan meraih lengannya.

Seperti ada yang janggal, Jinyoung terdiam. Baru saja dia mengatakan apa?

Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap 'Jaebum' yang terlihat mulai gelagapan.

"Mak-maksud-ku... tidak.. jangan, lebih baik kau ikut sajaㅡ"

"Kau mau membolos? Lagi pula kau tahu kan kemarin aku sudah membolos dan aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Kalau kau mau, bolos sendiri saja tidak usah bawa-bawa diriku"

Kini 'Jaebum' yang terdiam. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat Jinyoung dengan berbagai pikiran yang menumpuk di kepalanya. Tapi tak lama ia menyunggingkan senyumnya (lagi).

"Kalau kau tak bisa memanjat, tak apa. Berarti aku yang harus memanjat"

"Itu artinya kau akan membolos tanpa aku kan?"

"Tidak juga" jawab 'Jaebum' singkat. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung membawa paksa Jinyoung untuk naik ke belakang punggungnya dan mulai menaiki pagar besi dengan menaruh pijakan kakinya di lubang-lubang itu.

Terkejut, Jinyoung hanya bisa berteriak dan memukul-mukul pundak 'Jaebum'.

"Huwaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Jaebum! Turunkan aku! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

'Jaebum' tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Jinyoung terus meronta-ronta hingga ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, "Diam Jinyoung! nanti jatuh!" dan akhirnya Jinyoung pun terdiam.

Karena panjatannya semakin tinggi, Jinyoung pun dengan ragu mengalungkan lengannya di leher 'Jaebum', memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba menyandarkan badannya ke punggung lelaki itu. Tercium aroma mint yang menusuk hidungnya, sama seperti dirinya memakai baju seragam anak itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah mau kemana pergi kemana mereka, Jinyoung tak tahu. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah berada di punggung 'Jaebum' dan tak lama keduanya tiba di sebuah gang kecil ㅡ balik pagar besi belakang sekolah.

"Sekarang turunlah, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau berat juga" ujar 'Jaebum' yang menoleh ke arah Jinyoung dengan senyum mengeledek. Tidak biasanya, orang itu pasti akan memasang wajah datarnya begitu mengeledek dirinya.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Jinyoung pun turun setelah 'Jaebum' merendahkan badannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang? kita mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

'Jaebum' menoleh dan ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. Di hadapan merekaㅡ di balik tembok besarㅡ ada sebuah proyek yang sudah dikerjakan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan di sebelah kiri mereka adalah jalan yang terhubung dengan halaman sekolah. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan, ada sebuah triplek yang menutup gang itu, tapi terdapat bolongan yang hanya muat dilewati oleh orang yang mempunyai badan kecil saja.

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menghela napas. Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang mau dilakukan anak yang berdiri di depannya itu. Kenapa dia seenaknya saja membawaku sampai kesini?

Belum lama Jinyoung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya ditarik. 'Jaebum' menyeretnya menuju ke arah triplek itu.

"Yaaaa! Kita mau kemana?!"

"Shhtt! nanti pekerja-pekerja di sebelah tahu ada siswa yang kabur dari sekolah" sahut 'Jaebum'. Di karenakan proyek itu dikerjakan dibawah pihak sekolah, jadi mereka akan menangkap siswa yang ketahuan membolos di jam-jam pelajaran mereka.

'Jaebum' mengintip dari lubang itu, berharap tidak ada pekerja yang lewat disana. setelah merasa aman, ia menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau bisa keluar duluan"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa keluar duluan Jinyoung" ulang 'Jaebum'.

"Tidak, nanti kau malah kembali ke kelas meninggalkanku. Aku tahu taktikmu, kau ingin mengerjaiku kan?" sungut Jinyoung. Ia memicingkan matanya memandang 'Jaebum'.

"Hhh.. bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu? Nanti kau malah kembali ke kelas kalau aku yang keluar duluan"

Mendengarnya, membuat Jinyoung mengertakan giginya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Jinyoung menghampiri lubang itu dan dengan ragu ia pun keluar dari sana.

"Sepertinya... tidak akan muatㅡ"

"Cepat!" tiba-tiba 'Jaebum sudah mendorong badannya dan Jinyoung pun keluar. Ia melihat ada banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia juga bisa mendengar bisingnya suara yang berasal dari sebelah kanannya. Jinyoung tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia menoleh dan tiba-tiba 'Jaebum' sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lewat sini" lagi-lagi 'Jaebum' menariknya.

Sampai keduanya tiba di halte bus dan menaikinya, Jinyoung dan 'Jaebum' tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jinyoung hanya memandang 'Jaebum' yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah sibuk menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan seolah ia baru saja keluar dari rumah setelah dikurung selama berhari-hari.

 _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Pikir Jinyoung. Ditambah 'Jaebum' yang selalu berkata "Aku bebas" "Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sekolah" sambil menatap dengan terkagum-kagum.

 _Bukan Jaebum yang biasanya..._

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Ramai. Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk tempat yang baru saja di datangi Jinyoung dan 'Jaebum'. Karena mereka datang di saat jam makan siang, tempat makan yang berada di pinggiran jalan terlihat penuh. Jinyoung menatap ke sekelilingnya tanpa ekspresi. Di sebelahnya, 'Jaebum' berjalan sambil menengok kesana kemari. Sama seperti di bis tadi. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan _aku sudah lama tidak kemari_.

Dan benar. Bertepatan dengan itu, 'Jaebum' mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari. Aku merindukan tempat ini" gumam 'Jaebum' membuat Jinyoung menoleh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa mengajak 2 temanmu yang sama menyebalkannya dengan dirimu itu kan" gerutu Jinyoung. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena perlakuan tiba-tiba 'Jaebum' yang membawanya sampai ke tempat itu.

'Jaebum' terdiam sesaat, "Sebenarnya aku sedang menghindari sesuatu..."

"..."

"Anak kelas sebelah ingin tanding basket melawan kelas kita"

"Lalu?"

"Yaa... karena itu aku kabur. Aku sedang tidak ingin main basket" jawab 'Jaebum' asal.

"Tidak masuk akal" sahut Jinyoung dengan datar. 'Jaebum' langsung menoleh dan menatapnya garang. _Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku Jinyoung!_ lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada kedai es krim yang terletak di sebelah restoran yang bertuliskan _Garobee._ 'Jaebum' tersenyum.

"Kau mau eskrim? Kudengar es krim bisa meredakan emosi seseorang"

"Apa? Apa aku terlihat sedang emosi?" Jinyoung menatap 'Jaebum' kesal. _Apa dia sedang menyogokku sekarang?_

"Ayo!" 'Jaebum' menyeret Jinyoung ke kedai itu dan memasukinya. Lalu setelah menerima es krim pesanan dan membayarnya, kedua anak itu keluar dari kedai eskrim.

'Jaebum' menatap Jinyoung yang berjalan di depannya dengan tersenyum ringan, "Kalau saja aku masih disini..." ia tidak melanjutkan gumamannya. Takut jika Jinyoung tahu dan malah memandangnya curiga. _Aku pasti akan sering mengajakmu kesini._

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju tepi sungai Han dan duduk memandang hamparan sungai yang berada di hadapan mereka sambil menikmati es krim dalam diam. Tapi tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba 'Jaebum' membuka mulutnya memecah kesunyian.

"Bisa kutebak kau pasti belum pernah ke tempat ini" terka 'Jaebum' yang memakan setengah es krimnya. Jinyoung hanya menatap lurus ke depan setelah menghabiskan es krim miliknya.

"Kau salah. Terakhir kali aku kemari saat 2 hari setelah kepindahanku ke Kangnam" balas Jinyoung yang tanpa sadar menyenderkan badannya di atas rerumputan dan memandang langit yang mulai terlihat oranye karena hari sudah memasuki waktu sore.

Jinyoung ingat ia kemari bersama teman 'dunia maya' nya. Choi Youngjae. Lelaki yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Jinyoung. Ia masuk ke sekolah Kangnam high School juga atas saran Youngjae. Katanya, mantan kekasihnya itu juga bersekolah disana dan satu angkatan dengannya. Tapi Jinyoung tidak pernah tahu siapa mantan kekasihnya itu karena Youngjae jarang membicarakannya.

"Aku dulu sering bolos kesini..." ujar 'Jaebum' yang sudah ikut terbaring di sebelah Jinyoung.

"Dengan dua teman bodohmu itu?" Jinyoung menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek. 'Jaebum' yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan menatap Jinyoung heran. Tapi Jinyoung seakan tidak peduli dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Aku juga mampir ke kedai es krim tadi lalu bermain di game center yang berada di seberangnya."

Ah, pantas saja Jinyoung lihat pegawai kedai tadi menyapa 'Jaebum' seolah sudah mengenalinya dengan berkata "Oh, kau? Bagaimana kabarmu Jaebum? Sudah lama tidak kelihatan. Dimana yang lain?" pasti yang dimaksud dimana yang lain adalah Yugyeom dan Jackson. Lalu 'Jaebum' hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jarang semenjak anak itu pergi.." tanpa sadar 'Jaebum' tersenyum pahit.

"Anak itu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jinyoung yang menatap 'Jaebum' antusias. Tidak ada respon dari 'Jaebum'. Lelaki itu hanya memandang langit lalu berbalik menatap Jinyoung lama. Sedikit senyuman terulas di wajahnya.

Melihatnya, membuat Jinyoung membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Terlihat aneh"

'Jaebum' tidak berkata apa-apa. Lalu ia mulai membuka percakapan lain, memancing Jinyoung agar lelaki itu tidak hanya berkata seadanya saja. Karena sejak tadi, Jinyoung hanya bicara kalau 'Jaebum' bertanya dan anak itu menjawab dengan sepatah kata saja.

Namun, setelah cerita-cerita konyol keluar dari mulut 'Jaebum', Jinyoung yang tadinya hanya merespon dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, kini perlahan menjadi tawa sampai ia menutup mulutnya.

Tak lama hening menyelimuti kedua anak itu. Lalu tanpa ragu 'Jaebum' meraih dan menggenggam tangan Jinyoung yang menganggur di sebelahnya. Terkejut, Jinyoung menoleh dan bangun menatap 'Jaebum' yang tengah menutup matanya dengan bingung. Jinyoung juga langsung merasakan adanya kehangatan yang menjalar ditangannya.

"A-pa... yang ka-u lakukan?" tanya Jinyoung yang mencoba menarik kembali tangannya tapi seolah tak mempedulikannya, 'Jaebum' malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini" 'Jaebum' tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup. Jinyoung hanya diam dan kembali menyenderkan badannya dengan kaku.

Jujur, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti ini pada 'Jaebum'. Boro-boro mereka bisa akrab seperti sekarang ini, bertemu dengan anak itu saja sudah membuat Jinyoung muak. Entah apa yang membuat Jinyoung tidak suka dengan 'Jaebum'. Mungkin karena kesan pertama dengan anak itu yang juga tidak baik.

Saat itu juga Jinyoung merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu. Dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Dan satu lagi. Ia juga merasa gugup kini.

 _Ada apa ini?_ Tanya Jinyoung dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia melayangkan tangan satunya lagi ke dada kirinya. Ia mencoba menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Tapi ternyata tidak berhasil menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah 'Jaebum' yang masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan juga tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Kelihatan sekali 'Jaebum' sedang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Jinyoung berdecih pelan. _Di saat aku tegang begini dia masih bisa terlihat tenang seperti itu?_

"Sepertinya.. kau juga melakukan hal ini dengan kedua temanmu itu ya? Membolos hanya untuk bersantai seperti ini sambil memegangi tangan satu sama lain" ujar Jinyoung kaku, mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu"

"..." Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Suasana hening pun kembali menyelimuti kedua anak itu.

Sampai Jinyoung merasa, anak yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya, bukanlah Jaebum yang dia kenal, melainkan Mark Tuan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini Jinyoung benar-benar tidak fokus dengan apa yang tengah di ajarkan oleh guru semenjak Jaebum menginjakkan kakinya di kelas tadi pagi. Semua pembicaraannya dengan Yugyeom dan Jackson yang tidak sengaja Jinyoung dengar membuat pikirannya yang sampai sekarang terusik.

Tadi pagi saat Jaebum baru datang, tiba-tiba Jackson langsung menyerang dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Seperti "Kau kemarin kemana saja Jaebum? Kau kabur karena tak mau ikut bertanding? Atau memang sengaja kabur di jam pelajaran Choi Soensangnim karena belum mengerjakan tugas? Jangan-jangan kau memang ingin membolos? Bukankah kau sudah tidak membolos lagi semenjak insiden itu...?"

Lalu perkataan Yugyeom yang membuat Jinyoung hampir tersedak. "Ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Kau bahkan menghilang bersamaan dengan anak baru yang juga menghilang. Jangan-jangan kau membolos dengan Jinyoung?"

Dan yang membuat Jinyoung terkejut adalah jawaban Jaebum yang sampai sekarang terus membayang di pikirannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi saat aku bangun, tiba-tiba perutku juga tidak enak. Aku mencoba ingat apa yang aku makan dan aku lakukan kemarin siang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Uang jajan tambahanku di dompet juga berkurang" itulah jawaban Jaebum untuk semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kedua temannya yang panik karena tiba-tiba Jaebum menghilang begitu saja.

 _Hah! Yang benar saja? Jelas-jelas kemarin dia menyeretku ke belakang sekolah lalu pergi membolos sampai ke sungai Han. Dia juga sampai memegang tanganku. Dan sekarang dia berkata tidak tahu apa-apa lalu bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?_

Jinyoung juga sebenarnya merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Jaebum kemarin. Semenjak anak itu mencari dirinya sampai ke perpustakaan lalu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota dan menghabiskan waktu sore bersama dengan mengobrol dan tertawa di pinggiran sungai Han. Semua itu bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Jaebum.

Ingin mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ketiga anak itu, tapi di urungkannya. Nanti mereka malah menyangka yang aneh-aneh. Ditambah Jaebum yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang dilakukannya kemarin siang.

 _Kalau bukan Jaebum, lalu siapa yang kemarin yang bersamaku?_ _Hantu yang merasuki badan anak itu? Tidak masuk akal._

Di saat masih memikirkan jawaban dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menengok kanan kirinya. Kelasnya sudah setengah kosong karena hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang mulai siap-siap membereskan tasnya untuk pulang.

Lalu Jinyoung menatap layar ponselnya yang tertera panggilan dari Choi youngjae disana.

"Halo? Youngjaeㅡ"

" _Jinyoung hyuuunggg~~"_

Terdengar suara manja di seberang sana begitu Jinyoung menerima telepon itu. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar suara Youngjae. Semalam, Jinyoung mengirim pesan pada anak itu dengan alasan merindukannya. Entah, saat ia pulang dari membolosnya kemarin, Jinyoung rasa ia jadi rindu dimana ia pergi ke tempat kemarin bersama Youngjae.

" _Apa kabar hyung? Maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu semalam. Karena aku harus merawat ibuku di rumah sakit..."_

Terdengar nada rasa bersalah dari seberang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana denganmu? ibumu?"

" _Ah~ syukurlah. Aku juga baik-baik saja disini. Keadaan ibuku juga semakin membaik"_

"Kau masih di rumah sakit?"

" _Iya. Tapi aku baru saja mau pulang. Ohya, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu hyung?"_

Sesaat Jinyoung membatu di tempatnya mendengar kata 'sekolah baru'. Sepertinya kata menderita adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menatap ramainya anak-anak yang pulang sekolah sore itu.

"Youngjae-ah..."

" _Ya? Ada apa hyung?"_

Hening. Ada jeda di antara sambungan telepon itu. Jinyoung berpikir untuk mencoba menayakan kejadian aneh yang barangkali ada sebelum ia menempati sekolah itu. Karena banyaknya pertanyaan tentang semua insiden yang dialaminya selama bersekolah disana, belum Jinyoung ketahui jawabannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin Youngjae tahu sesuatu?

Lalu tak lama, Jinyoung mendengar suara 'Ting!' dari seberang sana. Sepertinya Youngjae tengah menaiki lift.

"Err... apa kau tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah yang kutempati?"

" _Eh? Kenapa memang?"_

Jinyoung terdiam mendengar Youngjae yang malah balik bertanya padanya. Sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa dengan sekolah itu. Atau Youngjae yang tidak mengetahuinya? Sesaat Jinyoung jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanyaㅡ"

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang sekolah itu, karena aku tidak bersekolah disana"_

"Aku tahu. Lupakan saja pertanyaan bodohku tadi"

" _Tapi yang kutahu sekitar setahun yang lalu, ada siswa yang meninggal disana. Yang tak kusangka dia adalah teman baik mantan kekasihku..."_

"Eh? Yang benar?"

" _Iya. Kalau tidak salah namanya... siapa ya..?"_

Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba mengingat nama siswa itu.

" _Ah! Mark! ya namanya Mark"_

Sahut di seberang sana yang membuat Jinyoung tiba-tiba membeku.

" _Mark Tuan"_

Youngjae menambahkan. Sesaat kepala Jinyoung terasa kosong mendengar nama itu. Rasanya jantungnya mencelos ke bawah saat itu juga. Tangannya yang tengah memegang ponsel pun bergetar. Bibirnya kelu dan dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

Lalu Jinyoung samar-samar mendengar Youngjae berkata lagi.

" _Aku tak tahu lagi setelah itu. Karena Jaebum hyung juga mengatakan jangan_ _ㅡ_ _AAAAKKHH..."_

Jinyoung tidak mendengar Youngjae melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia malah mendengar sebuah teriakan dan juga kerasnya suara seperti reruntuhan bangunan. Jinyoung terdiam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. Karena ia tidak mendengar suara Youngjae melainkan hanya suara runtuhan. Seperti bangunan yang terkena gempa.

" _Tolong! Tolong aku...Aaah! tolong_ ㅡ"

"Youngjae? Yaa! Choi Youngjae kau kenapa? Youngjae kau mendengarku?"

Jinyoung terilhat panik sendiri mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti rintihan. Dan suara runtuhan itu terdengar selang beberapa detik.

Tuut..tut..tuuut...

Lalu tak lama sambungan telepon pun putus.

"Haloo? Youngjae-ah!" pekik Jinyoung yang menatap layar ponsel dan mendekatkannya kembali ke telinganyaㅡ mengabaikan suara yang menandakan sambungan teleponnya mati.

Setelah itu, Jinyoung terdiam di tempatnya, menatap halaman sekolah yang semakin sepi karena anak-anak sudah pulang dan memenuhi halte bis depan sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Kepalanya mulai mencerna setiap perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Youngjae. Ditambah kejadian tadi yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya semakin memutar ekstra otaknya.

Lalu Jinyoung ingat ucapan Youngjae sebelum telepon itu mati. Ia sempat mendengar anak itu menyebut-nyebut nama Jaebum. Apa yang dimaksud Youngjae adalah Im Jaebum teman kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu? jangan-jangan mantan kekasih yang dibicarakan Youngjae adalah Jaebum?

Dan saat itu terdengar suara dari arah pintu kelas.

"Ya Park Jinyoung! Kau tidak pulang? Bambam sudah menunggu di bawah bersama Yugyeom"

Jinyoung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ia tidak menyadari bahkan kelasnya sudah kosong. Hanya dirinya yang masih berada di kelas itu.

"Jaebum-ah... kau mengenal Choi Youngjae dan juga Mark... Tuan?"

"...Youngjae...?" Jinyoung melihat wajah Jaebum yang seketika pucat. Seolah tahu terjadi sesuatu pada Youngjae, Jaebum pun mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana seragamnya dan berlari dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

(Bonus)

Bambam yang saat itu sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Bambam menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hari ini kita jadi kerja kelompok kan?" tanya anak itu.

"Ah, iya dimana yang lainnya?" Bambam balik bertanya sambil memakai tasnya. Saat itu ada dua orang lelaki yang menghampiri keduanya.

"Kita akan mengerjakannya di rumahku" ujar salah seorang dari lelaki itu.

"Oke" bersamaan dengan itu, mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba anak yang tadi mengajak untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahnya, langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bambam, sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut hari ini"

"Eh?" Bambam menatap anak itu bingung.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi" anak itu berkata sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Ketiganya pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan mendapati Yugyeom tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kantung celana seragamnya dengan sepasang earphone yang berada di telinganya.

Anak perempuan tadi terlihat tersenyum kecut. Ada rasa cemburu pada Bambam yang bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Yugyeom, yang seolah sudah menjadi pangeran di sekolah itu.

Bambam terlihat terkejut dan menatapnya malu-malu. Dan Yugyeom pun tidak menatap Bambam sama sekali, melainkan ketiga anak yang bersama dengan Bambam. Tatapannya seolah menyuruh mereka pergi meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu bersama dirinya.

"Kami duluan ya" kata anak lelaki itu yang langsung meninggalkan Bambam diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Ah.. iya maaf aku tidak bisa ikut. Sampai nanti!" Bambam melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Yugyeom, "Sedang.. apa kau di-sini?"

"Kelasmu lama sekali selesainya, entah aku sudah berapa lama berdiri disini" kata Yugyeom yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bambam.

"Kau tidak memberitahu dulu kalau kau akan menungguku" seperti biasa, Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor.

"Memang kalau aku memberitahumu, kelasmu akan cepat selesai?" Yugyeom menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Bambam yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak sih... ah iya Jinyoung! dia pastiㅡ"

"Jinyoung sudah dengan Jaebum" potong Yugyeom cepat yang langsung meraih lengan Bambam begitu ia membalikkan badan untuk pergi ke kelas Jinyoung.

"Apa? Sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat...?" Bambam menoleh dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak kemarin. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka membolos bersama? Meskipun Jaebum tidak mengaku apa-apa"

Sesaat Bambam terdiam. Ia jadi ingat semalam dirinya mendapat pesan dari Jinyoung kalau Jaebum bertingkah aneh kemarin. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak bersikap kaku seperti biasanya, melainkan seolah ia sudah mengenal lama Jinyoung. Dan sekarang Jaebum malah tidak mengaku kalau mereka pergi bolos bersama. Jangan-jangan Jaebum tidak mau mengaku karena malu di depan teman-temannya? Atau..?

Belum lama Bambam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dan Bambam tertarik begitu saja jadi mendekat ke arah Yugyeom.

"Yu-yu-yugyeom-ah.." panggil Bambam dengan terbata-bata. Badannya seketika kaku. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Apalagi suasana koridor saat itu masih ramai oleh anak-anak yang pulang sekolah. Bambam benar-benar berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka saat itu.

Bambam mencoba memberanikan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yugyeom yang tersenyum puas. Lalu Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Yugyeom menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jarakmu terlalu jauh Bambam. Seperti orang yang sedang bermusuhan saja"

Bambam tidak berkata apa-apa. Merasa tidak nyaman karena pundaknya yang terlalu menempel pada Yugyeom pun mencoba menjauh sedikit tapi lelaki itu malah kembali mendekatkannya dengan merangkul pundaknya. Bambam hanya bisa menghela napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya lagi ㅡ mengatur jantungnya yang kini mulai berdetak kencang.

Lalu Yugyeom menarik tangannya kembali dan memasang satu earphonenya pada telinga Bambam. Ia langsung mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing. Ia juga mengenal lagu yang didengarnya. Lagu berjudul Gobaek Song yang saat ini bagian 'I Love You' tengah dinyanyikan. Tanpa sadar Bambam tersenyum tak karuan.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Bambam, sekarang lelaki itu malah meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Membuat detak jantungnya yang semakin berdebar dan wajahnya yang memerah. Tetapi senyum sepertinya masih saja terpasang di wajah imutnya.

Di saat yang sama, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang berlari ke arah mereka dan lewat begitu saja di tengah keduanya yang membuat earphone dan juga genggaman Yugyeom terlepas. Bambam terkejut. Yugyeom langsung memasang wajah kesalnya tapi ditahannya begitu melihat siapa yang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Ya Wang Jackson! Kau ingin mencari masalah hah?!" teriak Yugyeom memenuhi koridor. Sambil memasang kembali earphonenya ke telinga Bambam, Yugyeom hanya menggerutu. Mungkin kalau anak lain yang melakukannya, Yugyeom mungkin sudah berurusan dengan anak yang mencoba merusak saat-saat indahnya dengan Bambam.

"Sorry~!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Jackson. Lalu ia langsung pergi menuruni tangga. Bambam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Yugyeom yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ia menggumam sesuatu, "Manisnya..."

"Apa?" Bambam yang mendengar Yugyeom seperti mengatakan sesuatu langsung menoleh dan melihat tengah tersenyum ringan padanya.

"Ah? ah tidak, tidak apa-apa" ujar Yugyeom yang merangkul pundak Bambam. Lalu keduanya pun kembali berjalan menyusul Jackson yang pasti sudah berada di bawah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

DOUBLE UPDATE FOR TODAY YASSS! ㅋㅋㅋ

Ohya, author mau bales beberapa review dari para reader, tapi maaf kalo cuma bisa bales beberapa yaa :D

Q : …. Wkwkwkw jadi pengen nonton another lagi kalo baca fic ini wkwwkw bagus thor lanjut y

A : haha sama nih, author juga jadi pengen nonton lagi udh lama wkwk thanks a lot! Tunggu sampe end yaah xD

Q : duh sbenernya kenapa bisa gitu sihhh? ….

A : nanti juga dikasih tau kok jawabannya/? Wkwk

Q : …. Well smpe sekarang aku masih penasaran kenapa smpe ada kecelakaan beruntun itu. Apakah itu ulah mark? ….

A : Cuma author sama yang diatas aja yang tau(?) ㅋㅋㅋ nanti bakal ada jawabannya kok di ch. selanjutnya xixixi

Q : …. ceritanya seru dan aku baper pas bca yugbam moment. Kalau bisa part yugbam dibanyakin hoho. Mau kasih masukan ntuk penulisan nih. Coba ksh tanda (") atau keterangan tokoh (?) untuk setiap percakapan ._. ….

A : wah thanks! :) di ch. ini ada momentnya kok dijadiinn bonus lagi xD oke makasih buat masukannya :) maaf bikin ngebingungin bacanya :"D

Q : … baca ff ini serasa senam jantung :v deg degan mulu eehh pas baca ch3 ehh udah berhenti senam jantungnya :v …

A : author juga sempet senam jantung pas pembuatan ini ff apalagi pas pembuatan ch2 :v

Q : youngjaenya mana? ;A; terus apa hubungannya mark, sama anak yg mati ditangga?...

A : youngjae muncul di ch. ini sebagai guest/? Hihihi hubungannya bakal terungkap kok di ch. selanjutnya (?) pantengin terus ff-nya sampai end ya! :D

Q : …. Idenya bagus, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi sama Markjin yang beda alam '-' ….

A : ㅋㅋㅋ thanks! :)

Well~~ terakhir thanks banget yg udah mau follow+fav+review this ff :")

Ditunggu buat review-nyaa yaa :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jinyoung baru saja keluar dari ruang konsultasi untuk diminta keterangan atas kematian teman 'dunia maya'nya, Choi Youngjae. Awalnya ia kaget begitu ada 2 orang ajushi yang ternyata polisi meminta untuk berbicara dengannya. Dikarenakan panggilan terakhir pada ponsel Youngjae sebelum kejadian runtuhnya lift pada rumah sakit kemarin tertera nama Jinyoung, maka ia pun dipanggil ke ruang konsultasi.

Jinyoung melihat sosok Jaebum yang tengah berdiri di depan ruangan konsultasi sambil memandang lapangan sekolah yang sepi.

"Apa… ya-ng… kau lakukan di…sini?" tanya Jinyoung hati-hati pada lelaki itu. Jaebum membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jinyoung tajam. Matanya terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca. Seperti habis menangis dan sedang menahan amarah. Lingkaran hitam pun terlihat jelas di bawah kelopak matanya. Sepertinya penampilan kacaunya belum hilang juga sejak ia tiba di sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masalah lalu sekolah ini" ucap Jaebum dengan dingin.

"…."

Sesaat hening menyelimuti kedua anak itu. Koridor yang saat itu sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, membuat keadaan semakin sunyi. Jinyoung hanya menatap bingung Jaebum yang menatapnya tajam. Jaebum yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Jaebum yang dikenal baik seperti kemarin saat mengajaknya membolos. Melainkan seperti monster bagi Jinyoung.

"Aku kan hanyaㅡ"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan dan juga menyebut-nyebut nama sial itu?!" suara Jaebum terdengar memekik. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

 _Nama sial? Dia tidak sadar yang dikatakannya itu teman baiknya sendiri?_

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjadi murid baru yang diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa? Kau pikir kami semua tidak lelah dengan semua kejadian tidak masuk akal itu? Semenjak kau datang ke sekolah ini, semuanya, peristiwa menyedihkan itu datang lagi, kau tahu?! Jadi, kau tidak usah perlu mencari tahu semua yang kejadian yang sudah lama terkubur dalam. Karena itu hanya mempersulit keadaan sekolah saja. Menyusahkan!"

"..."

Jinyoung hanya diam mendengar semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jaebum. Matanya mulai memerah dan tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong. Entah kenapa Jinyoung ingin marah saat ia mendengar perkataan seolah dirinya hanya membawa sial bagi sekolah itu. Kedua tangannya mulai terkepal kuat. Kalau saja ia punya keinginan untuk bertengkar, mungkin Jinyoung sudah meninju anak yang tengah memakinya itu. Tapi Jinyoung bukanlah orang yang suka berkelahi, jadi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan sakitnya ditinggal oleh 2 orang sekaligus yang sudah kau anggap keluarga sendiri?! Benar-benar menyakitkan! Sudah cukup anak itu pergi meninggalkanku, kini anak yang sudah kujaga baik-baik agar ia tidak menjadi korban juga sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku bisa apa?!" tiba-tiba saja Jaebum sudah berdiri di depan Jinyoung dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Kedua matanya melotot tajam seolah ingin keluar. Dengan tatapan yang mengerikan seperti itu mengingatkan Jinyoung pada perkelahiannya dengan anak itu saat berada di kantin di hari pertama sekolahnya. Tetapi tidak semengerikan seperti sekarang ini.

Jinyoung hanya menelan ludahnya kasar menatap Jaebum yang sudah seperti ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Ingin membalas perkataan lelaki itu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar Jaebum tidak terus-terusan menyerangnya.

"Ingin melarikan diri dari sini pun tidak akan bisa, karena kematian akan terus mengampirimu! Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Bisakah kau melupakan semuanya? Dan juga tentang anak itu? Park Jinyoung?!"

"La-lu.. kau hanya diam saja dengan semua kecelakaan itu? Apa.. kau tak pernah berpikir untuk menghentikannya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Apa?!" sepertinya perkataan Jinyoung malah membuat Jaebum semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai merah seakan ingin menghajar Jinyoung sekarang juga.

"Kau! Kau pikir semudah itu melakukannya?!"

"..."

Jaebum benar. Hal seperti itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jinyoung menatap lekat Jaebum dengan berbagai banyaknya pikiran tentang kecelakaan tidak masuk akal selama ini.

Tapi semuanya menghilang begitu saja saat terdengar suara teriakan yang tak jauh dari ruang konsultasi.

"Yaa! Kalian sedang apa disana?!"

Kedua anak itu menoleh dan mendapati Choi Saem tengah melototi mereka sambil memegang rotan yang selalu dibawanya. Jaebum langsung merenggangkan cengkramannya pada kerah Jinyoung.

"Im Jaebum! Kau ingin mencari masalah lagi? Masuk kelas sana!" seru Choi Saem sambil mengarahkan rotannya ke arah Jaebum. Lelaki itu hanya mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau!" ucap Jaebum pelan sambil mengertakkan giginya menatap Jinyoung. Ia pun melepas kerah seragam Jinyoung dengan kasar dan naik ke tangga meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Jinyoung, kau sudah menemui polisi?" Choi Saem mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinyoung setelah Jaebum menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Ya? Ah sudah, baru saja"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kembalilah ke kelas"

"Baiklah" Jinyoung pun membungkuk pada wanita paruh baya itu dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

"Youngjae itu..."

Ucapan Jinyoung tertahan di saat dirinya tengah sibuk membalikkan halaman buku. Saat ini, Jinyoung tengah berada di perpustakaan, tepatnya di sudut bersama Bambam. Awalnya Jinyoung sedang tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat favoritnya itu sekarang, tapi karena Bambam memaksa, akhirnya lelaki itu pun mau tak mau harus menemani Bambam.

Sejak Jinyoung menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu, ia langsung mengambil buku secara acak dan hanya membuka halaman demi halaman tanpa membacanya, tidak seperti biasa. Karena sekarang ini Jinyoung hanya terus memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Jaebum di koridor tadi pagi. Ucapan Jaebum seolah terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Adik kesayangan Jaebum. Dia juga mantan kekasihnya" sambung Bambam yang sedang memilah-milih buku yang akan dijadikan referensi untuk tugas kelompoknya.

"Hm?" Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Bambam dengan tatapan kosong. Bambam menoleh dan menghela napas.

"Choi Youngjae. Kudengar dari Yugyeom, meskipun Jaebum dan anak itu tidak lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Jaebum sudah menganggap Youngjae seperti adiknya sendiri. Sepulang sekolah, terkadang Jaebum mampir ke rumah Youngjae untuk membantu ibunya yang sedang sakit-sakitan. Kau tahu kan Youngjae hanya tinggal dengan ibunya?" tanya Bambam yang ikut duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa buku tebal yang tengah dicarinya.

"Iya. Aku tahu"

Lalu Bambam berpindah ke meja baca sambil berkata, "Aku tak menyangka kau kenal baik dengan Youngjae"

"Aku juga mengenalnya belum lama. Sekitar dua bulanan sebelum aku pindah kesini, kami baru saling mengenal" kenang Jinyoung sambil tersenyum pahit. Lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan ikut duduk di meja baca yang kosong di sebelah Bambam. Jinyoung menatap lelaki mungil itu sibuk menandakan bacaan yang menurutnya penting untuk dimasukkan ke tugas kelompoknya menggunakan pensil yang dibawanya.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan Jaebum. Kata Yugyeom, kemarin saat mendengar Youngjae mengalami kecelakaan di lift rumah sakit, Jaebum langsung kesana sepulang sekolah. Dan kau tahu? Dia menangis histeris saat tahu ternyata Youngjae sudah mati di tempat..."

Jinyoung tertegun. Ia pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jinyoung yang tahu hubungan Jaebum dan Youngjae sangat dekat juga bisa membayangkan pasti Jaebum sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Pantas saja lelaki itu datang dengan penampilan kusut, tak seperti biasanya. Jackson dan Yugyeom yang biasanya langsung heboh melihat kedatangan Jaebum, tapi pagi ini mereka berdua malah seperti memilih untuk diam.

"Tapi Bambam..."

"Ya?"

"Kecelakaan Youngjae itu... tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah sekolah kan?"

"..."

Bambam terdiam sesaatㅡmenghentikan kegiatannya. Sama seperti Jinyoung menanyakan tentang Mark Tuan beberapa hari yang lalu, Bambam tidak bisa memberikan respon dengan cepat. Kepalanya langsung dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari arah Bambam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi ㅡ mengabaikan tatapan Jinyoung yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban. Lalu Bambam menoleh dan menatap anak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari matanya terlihat kalau Jinyoung membantah adanya hubungan kecelakaan Jinyoung dan juga masalah sekolah saat ini.

"Dan juga hubungannya dengan Maㅡ"

"Sebenarnyaㅡ"

Belum sempat Bambam memotong ucapan Jinyoung, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di jam-jam seperti ini.

 _Kau bisa ke kantin sekarang?_

Bambam tersenyum. Ternyata pesan itu dari Yugyeom. Ia menoleh ke arah Jinyoung dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Yugyeom. Maaf Jinyoung, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini" ujar Bambam yang bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran di meja baca.

"Loh? Tapi kan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" sungut Jinyoung yang tak terima Bambam pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab apapun yang sedari ditungu-tunggu olehnya. Lelaki itu ikut berdiri dan menatap Bambam dengan setengah kesal.

"Aku bisa memberitahukanmu saat pulang sekolah nanti. Oke?" sambil membawa buku-bukunya, Bambam pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung.

"Tapi.."

"Bay Jinyoung~!"

"Ya Bambam! Tunggu dulu sebentar!"

"Ssstt!"

Sadar jika dirinya sedang berada di perpustakaan, Jinyoung langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia melihat anak-anak di sekitarnya kini tengah memandang dengan sinis lalu kembali dengan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terganggu karena Jinyoung.

Lelaki itu pun terduduk sambil mendesah pelan. "Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemaninya disini, tapi kenapa malah dia pergi duluan tsk" gerutu Jinyoung sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi terbuka di atas meja baca.

Jinyoung pun bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi sesaat terdengar suara runtuhan buku yang jatuh dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan buku-buku itu sudah jatuh berserakan di lantai. Lalu Jinyoung menoleh ke arah kanan kirinya, tapi hanya ada dirinya yang berada di sudut perpustakaan itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Angin?..." gumam Jinyoung asal yang langsung menghampiri buku-buku itu dan mencoba mengembalikannya ke rak buku.

Di saat ia mengangkat salah satu buku, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari selipan buku itu. Kertas yang terlihat sudah lama dan terlipat-lipat. Tanpa basa-basi Jinyoung langsung membuka kertasnya dan tak lama dahinya mengerut melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta merah darah. Mengingatkannya pada tulisan yang tertulis di bukunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, bentuk tulisannya terlihat berbeda.

 _Bawa kembali orang mati! Kalau tidak, kutukan akan terus ada sampai orang itu kembali!_

"Apa-apaan ini? Kutukan? Di dunia ini ada yang namanya kutukan?" kata Jinyoung pelan yang entah berbicara dengan siapa. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah percaya dengan hal mistis maupun juga dengan adanya kutukan. Tapi setelah membaca tulisan itu, rasa tidak percayanya sedikit memudar.

Tanpa disadari, terdengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat makan siang selesai tapi Jinyoung masih saja berkutat dengan kertas itu. Sampai ada suara memekik di belakangnya, Jinyoung pun langsung menoleh dan kertas itu pun lepas dari tangannya karena kaget.

"Park Jinyoung? Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo masuk kelas! Yang lain sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan"

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berbicara sambil menatap Jinyoung heran.

"A-a-anu... ta-tadi bukunya jatuh semu-mua jadiㅡ"

"Sudah biar nanti ibu bereskan, cepat sana, cepat cepat!" usir wanita itu yang membuat Jinyoung lantas langsung bangun dan bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"A-ah iya..."

"Tunggu Jinyoung-ah! ada yang tertinggal"

Belum sempat Jinyoung berbelok menuju pintu, tapi wanita itu sudah memanggilnya. Jinyoung menoleh dan menyadari jika kertasnya tertinggal. Tidak mau ada yang mengetahui hal yang baru saja ditemuinya, dengan cepat Jinyoung pun langsung mengambilnya dan kembali ke kelas.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Setiba di kelas yang suasanya masih terlihat ramai karena belum ada guru yang masuk saat itu. Jinyoung menghempaskan badannya di tempat duduknya lalu membuka buku yang akan dipelajari dan tidak seperti biasanya, ia malah hanya melihat-lihat halaman itu tanpa dibacanya. Banyaknya pikiran yang menumpuk di kepalanya itu sepertinya tidak bisa membuat Jinyoung fokus. Juga dengan perkataan Jaebum maupun Bambam tadi seolah terus membayang-bayangi dirinya.

Di saat Jinyoung masih berkutik dengan buku yang sedari ditatapnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada ada yang berdiri di depannya. Bayangan hitamnya menutupi separuh halaman buku. Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget melihat Mark berdiri dengan memandangnya datar.

"K-kau?"

"Ikut aku, kita perlu bicara" ucap Mark dingin.

Jinyoung menoleh ke kanan kirinya dan sepertinya anak-anak kelas sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Mark yang entah sudah dari kapan ia berada di kelas.

Sesaat Jinyoung pun melebarkan matanya. Dirinya lupa jika Mark yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah arwahnya yang sudah mati. Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menghela napas panjang dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Belum dengan masalah sekolahnya, kini sudah bertambah Mark yang ternyata sudah meninggal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Melihat Jinyoung yang terlihat lelah itu, Mark hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia tahu Jinyoung sudah mengetahui semuanya begitu juga mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dan Mark ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada lelaki itu meskipun ia tahu tidak akan bisa. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, jadi aku mauㅡ"

"Pergilah Mark, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun sekarang" potong Jinyoung lirih yang memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Tapi Jinyoungㅡ"

"Kau tidak dengar? Sudah kubilang pergi!" tanpa sadar Jinyoung sudah bangun dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Mark yang sudah pasti hanya bisa dilihat olehnya itu. Suasana kelas yang tadi ramai, kini berubah menjadi sunyi.

Jinyoung terdiam menyadari suasana kelasnya berubah. Ia menoleh dan melihat anak kelasnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Malu! Lelaki itu benar-benar malu kini. Ingin rasanya Jinyoung langsung menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu. Mereka pasti mengira dirinya sudah gila sekarang.

Jinyoung kembali menoleh ke depan, tapi ternyata Mark sudah tidak berdiri di sana. Mark menghilang begitu saja setelah membuat Jinyoung malu setengah mati.

 _Anak itu benar-benar!_ Pekik Jinyoung dalam hati sambil menahan kesal. Lalu ia mendengar komentar Jackson dari arah belakang.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Jinyoung? Sampai harus berteriak seperti itu?"

"..."

Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu hanya diam di tempatnya dan tak lama ia pun berjalan menuju pintu ㅡ mengabaikan tatapan anak kelas dan juga komentar Jackson.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Jinyoung tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Mark. Awalnya Jinyoung ingin kembali saja ke kelasnya itu, tapi karena merasa malu dan sedikit yaah gengsi, ia pun bertekad untuk tidak kembali. Mencari Mark juga menjadi alasan untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Padahal ia tahu, mungkin gurunya itu akan datang dan kelas akan mulai sebentar lagi.

Belum lama Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya mengitari gedung sekolah, tanpa sadar ia berhenti di depan pintu atap. Meskipun ia tahu pintu itu terkunci, tapi Jinyoung tetap coba membukanya. Dan benar, pintu besi itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Sebenarnya anak itu kemana sih?" gerutunya kesal. Jinyoung pun membalikkan badannya malas, tapi kehadiran Mark yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main dan memundurkan badannya hingga membentur pintu. Mark tersenyum dan seperti biasa tangannya itu selalu berada di saku celananya.

"Bukannya kau tadi mengusirku? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mark yang masih memasang senyumnya sambil melangkahkan maju. Jinyoung yang sudah membentur pintu pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun Mark itu berwujud bukan manusia, tapi entah kenapa Jinyoung merasa sesak dan hanya bisa menahan napas di saat mark menghimpitnya. Ingin rasanya Jinyoung mendorong badan Mark sama seperti ia mendorong Jaebum di perpustakaanㅡ

Sesaat Jinyoung menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mark lama. Jika lelaki itu memang berwujud arwah, berarti yang kemarin menemuinya di perpustakaan hingga mengajaknya membolos adalahㅡ

"Sepertinya kau memang terpesona dengan ketampananku ya, sampai kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Suara Mark membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung. Ia hanya berdecak pelan dan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak bisakah kau mundur? Aku sampai tidak bisa bernapas" ujar Jinyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi bukannya Mark memberi jarak pada Jinyoung, ia malah kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kini tidak ada jarak di antara kedua anak itu. Jinyoung melebarkan matanya dan hanya bisa menatap dua bola mata Mark dalam dekat. Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Mark. Entah kenapa begitu tahu Mark yang ia kenal bukanlah manusia biasa seperti dirinya, ia merasa seperti kehilangan harapannya.

"Aku mohon... Mark" ucapnya lirih.

Dan setelah itu Mark pun akhirnya memberi jarak dan menatap Jinyoung.

"Maaf"

"...?" Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Mark memandangnya dengan wajah serius.

"Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menjelaskan tentang diriku padamu dari awal"

"..."

"Aku takut kau malah menghindar dariku kalau kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya"

"Markㅡ"

"Bukan begitu Park Jinyoung?"

"..."

Jinyoung hanya diam. Rasanya sakit bila mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu. Dirinya pun kecewa dan ingin marah saja saat beberapa hari yang lalu Youngjae mengatakan bahwa Mark sudah meninggal. Jinyoung sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Entah karena ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan lelaki itu atau ada ada alasan lain. Karena kalau Mark bukanlah orang biasa, Jinyoung pasti tidak akan pernah bisa terus bersama dengan Mark. Sepertinya Jinyoung harus siap bila Mark sudah tidak lagi berada disini.

"Biar kujelaskanㅡ"

"Tidak, tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan..." Jinyoung berkata sambil menahan sakit di dada kirinya. Mark kelihatan terdiam dengan matanya yang terus menatap Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa datang ke sekolah jam 7 malam ini kan? Aku menunggumu di lapangan" ucap Mark datar membuat Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahi lalu lelaki itu membalikkan badannya mulai menuruni anak tangga.

"Apa? Kan sudah kubilang kalau tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan Mark"

"Aku tahu kau butuh penjelasan"

"..."

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu karena Min Saem sebentar lagi akan datang"

Itulah perkataan terakhir Mark sebelum sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu, Jinyoung langsung terduduk lemas dan menatap tempat Mark hilang tadi dengan tatapan kosong.

Benar. Jinyoung memang benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan dari lelaki tampan itu. Penjelasan tentang masalah yang menimpa sekolahnya maupun juga dengan diri Mark. Semuanya. Jinyoung hanya menginginkan itu sekarang juga.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Gelap dan sepi. Kata itulah yang sesuai untuk keadaan sekolahnya malam itu. karena sesuai dengan suruhan Mark tadi, akhirnya Jinyoung mau tak mau pun datang juga ke sekolah yang ternyata suasananya berada di luar dugaan. Ia pikir akan ramai dan suasananya tidak terlalu mencekam karena sekolahnya berada di depan jalan raya. Tetapi begitu masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, Jinyoung sudah merasa ketakutan.

Jinyoung memasuki lapangan yang disinari oleh banyaknya pasang lampu dan berdiri di tengahnya, mencoba mencari sosok Mark. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan lelaki yang membuat janji itu. Jinyoung melirik jam tangannya dan ternyata sudah lewat 10 menit dari yang dijanjikan.

Lelaki itu sibuk memutar badannya dengan sepasang mata yang bergerak kesana kemari, dan hasilnya pun sama. Jinyoung hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

 _Jangan-jangan dia hanya mempermainkanku, huh!_ Batin Jinyoung. Sambil terus menggerutu ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak lama sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Jinyoung melihat ruangan yang berada di lantai 2 dimana lampunya berkedap-kedip.

Ruangan itu adalah gudang yang pernah dibicarakan oleh Jaebum. Merasa ada yang ganjil, ia terus menatap dengan menyipitkan matanya melihat ruang gudang itu. Dan saat lampunya menyala sekilas, tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri disana tengah menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan mengerikan. Awalnya ia pikir dirinya salah lihat, tapi begitu lampunya menyala lagi, ternyata Jinyoung tidak salah lihat. Sosok lelaki yang tidak terlalu jelas wajahnya karena ada banyaknya darah yang berlumuran di kepala dan wajahnya. Lelaki itu tengah memakai seragam yang sama dimana bajunya sudah terlihat kotor dan penampilannya terlihat berantakan.

Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya diam kaku di tempatnya. Matanya melebar dan keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Dirinya pun mulai memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit karena saking takutnya, ia bahkan tak bisa untuk cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai Jinyoung jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, ia melihat lelaki itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya yang terbuka perlahan itu menambah kesan mengerikan sendiri bagi Jinyoung.

" _Kembalikan.. si orang mati..!"_

Lelaki itu melototkan matanya di terakhir pengucapannya.

"Huwaaaa!"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dengan gemetar Jinyoung langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari sekolahnya. Tapi baru setengah berlari, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah belakangnya.

Dug dug dug... dug...

Mengira kalau suara bola itu berasal dari lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya, Jinyoung semakin mempercepat larinya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan ingin rasanya Jinyoung pingsan di tempat. Namun, samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang tengah memanggilnya.

" _Hey_ Jinyoung-ah! Kau mau kemana?! Jinyoungie!"

Suara bola basket itu hilang digantikan oleh suara panggilan namanya.

Jinyoung memperlambat larinya begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Mark berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memegang bola basket. Sorot lampu yang menerangi lelaki itu membuatnya lebih bersinar dan sisi tampannya juga terlihat jelas. Ia menatap Jinyoung yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Seketika Jinyoung jatuh dan terduduk lemas sambil tersenyum lebar memandang Mark. Entah kenapa begitu ia melihat Mark, membuat Jinyoung yang tadinya merasa ketakutan, kini bisa bernapas lega. Seolah lelaki itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari lelaki yang dilihatnya di gudang baru saja. Ah! Jinyoung baru teringat dengan lelaki itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai 2. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berdiri disana. Tapi, lampunya masih tetap berkedip. Jinyoung pun kembali menoleh ke arah Mark yang ternyata sudah berlutut di depannya.

"Kau kenapa Jinyoung? Kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat, Keringatmu banyak sekali, seperti habis lihat hantu..." ujar Mark yang menatap lekat wajah Jinyoung yang hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkatannya.

"Aku tidak apaㅡ"

Jinyoung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dirinya langsung terdiam kaku begitu sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya. Ternyata Mark tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jinyoung menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"M-m-mark... k-kau bi-bisa..."

Mark tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah selesai, ia pun mencengkram bahu Jinyoung untuk membantunya berdiri dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. Lalu Mark mengambil bola basket yang sempat ditaruh di sebelahnya dan melemparnya pada Jinyoung.

"Aku sudah lama tidak main basket. Mau tanding?" tanya Mark dengan tersenyum ringan dan berjalan menjauhi Jinyoung.

"K-kau... Apa?!" seolah tersadar dari lamunannya yang memikirkan bagaimana Mark bisa menyentuh keningnya itu langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap bola basket di tangannya dengan ragu.

"A-aku kan.. tidak bisa bermain basket...!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari arah Mark.

"Oh, ayolaah! Masa olahraga kecil seperti ini kau tidak bisa"

Jinyoung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menatap bola basket itu lama. Sebenarnya bukan masalah dia tidak bisa bermain basket, tapi karena kejadian saat ia memasuki sekolah barunya dulu, Jinyoung jadi merasa trauma dengan olahraga itu.

" _C-mon_ Jinyoungie! _dribble_ bolanya!"

"Berisik!" gerutu Jinyoung yang mulai membawa bola basketnya menuju ring dekat Mark. Lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum puas melihat Jinyoung yang sudah berlari ke arahnya. Lalu Mark langsung berdiri di hadapan Jinyoung bermaksud menghadangnya. Senyum Mark melebar melihat wajah Jinyoung yang serius dengan meliriknya dan ring bergantian sambil terus men- _dribble_ bolanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau kau menang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kalau aku yang menang... yaahh sebaliknya, mungkin?" ucap Mark tersenyum menyeringai di tengah-tengah napasnya yang tersengal. Sesaat Jinyoung berhenti dan menatap Mark dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu! Kau kan sudah bilang dari awal ingin menjelaskan semuanya!" protes Jinyoung yang masih diam di tempatnya sambil memegang bola basketnya. Tapi tak lama bola itu sudah berpindah tangan. Ternyata Mark mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil bolanya dan berlari menuju ring Jinyoung.

"Yaaak Mark!" Jinyoung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Mark sudah memasukkan bolanya lalu ia berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari kesana kemari.

"Satu poin! Ingat taruhan kita Jinyoungie~!" teriak Mark sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jinyoung hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengambil bolanya dan mulai menyerang ring Mark.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bermain, sampai poin keduanya sama lalu Mark mencetak poin terakhirnya.

"Yeaaayyyy! Aku menang! Hahahahh!" teriak Mark memenuhi yang memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia melempar bolanya asal dan berbaring di atas rerumputan.

"Terang saja kau menang, kau ini kan jago main basket! Ah sudahlah, aku lelah!" gerutu Jinyoung mengabaikan teriakan kemenangan Mark yang berlari mengitari lapangan. Tapi menyadari Jinyoung yang terlihat kesal itu pun langsung menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau lelah? Kita kan baru bermain sebentar"

Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu sebal. _Aku kesini kan untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya bukan bermain basket!_

"Aku lelah, kau tidak tahu aku tadi berlari ketakuan melihat orang tadi?! Kakiku masih terasa lemas sekarang... Ah iya, Mark... katanya kau mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sekolah ini.. kan?" Jinyoung berkata dengan sedikit ragu.

Mark terlihat terdiam. Lalu tak lama ia membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan semua yang ia alami. Mulai dari kecelakaan yang merengut nyawanya hingga kejadian aneh yang muncul di sekolahnya. Jinyoung yang diam mendengarkan semua perkataan lelaki itu sesaat menjauhkan badannya sedikit saat ia ikut membaringkan badannya di sebelahnya.

"Tapi jujur aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua kejadian aneh yang menimpa sekolah" ucap Mark yang menatap langit yang malam itu terlihat cerah dengan banyaknya bintang bertaburan disana sini. Jinyoung hanya diam menatap wajah Mark yang dilihat dari samping itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan sekali Mark. Perjalanannya masih panjang dan masih banyak yang harus dilaluinya. Tapi takdir memang berkata lain. Mark harus mengakhiri hidupnya di usia yang masih dibilang muda.

"Semuanya bermula beberapa minggu setelah aku meninggal. Awalnya mereka pikir hanya kebetulan, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka menganggap aku yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi..."

"Tapi Mark..."

"Hm?" Mark menoleh dan menatap Jinyoung yang malah diam menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau.. tidak kembali ke tempat asalmu...?"

"..."

Kini giliran Mark yang diam mematung di tempatnya. Lelaki itu kembali memandang langit dengan wajah datarnya. Melihatnya, membuat Jinyoung ingin menarik ucapannya kembali. _Sepertinya aku sudah menyakiti perasaanya. Hah! Apa yang telah kulakukan!_

"Ma-mak-sud..kuㅡ"

"Kau mengusirku?!" pekik Mark yang tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Jinyoung dengan mata melotot, seolah tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Jinyoung baru saja. Jinyoung pun yang terkejut langsung memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menatap Mark dengan rasa bersalah.

"...Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bermakㅡ"

"Hahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda Jinyoungie!" tawa Mark meledak melihat wajah gugup Jinyoung lalu tanpa sadar dia megacak-acak anak rambut Jinyoung dengan tawa yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"...!"

Jinyoung terpaku saat merasakan tangan Mark yang dengan santainya menyentuh kepalanya seolah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dirinya hanya diam memandang Mark.

"M-mark tanganmu..."

"Oh, iya maaf" ujar Mark yang langsung menarik tangannya kembali sambil memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pun kembali merapikan rambutnya dengan kaku sambil sesekali melirik Mark.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang membuatku masih berada disini" ujar Mark tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat Mark sampai bertahan di tempat dimana bukan alamnya sendiri adalah menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri bagi Jinyoung. Mark juga sampai melanggar aturan yang berakhir adanya kutukan yang malah terjadi pada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau" jawab Mark singkat dengan tersenyum lebar. Tapi satu kata itu bisa membuat Jinyoung diam selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa maksud Mark.

"A-a-ku?" setelah lama sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jinyoung langsung bangun dan duduk menghadap Mark. Ia menatap Mark dengan bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Mark ikut terbangun dan duduk yang kini mereka saling berhadapan. Lelaki itu terlihat menganggukan kepalanya seolah puas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Tapi... apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya dan sempat berurusan sampai kau tidak mau kembali...?"

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan polos Jinyoung. Sama seperti raut wajahnya sekarang ini. Lelaki itu menatap lekat Jinyoung tanpa membalas apa-apa. Kadang terbesit di pikiran Mark, bagaimana ia bisa dekat dan duduk akrab bersama seperti ini dengan lelaki yang katanya menjadi cinta sejatinya itu. Seingatnya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jinyoung, dirinya malah tidak suka dan menganggap Jinyoung sebagai pembawa sial bagi sekolah. Dan Mark juga sempat memaki 'noona'nya itu karena tidak terima dengan cinta sejatinya itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Tanpa sadar Mark tersenyum kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau ini tidak takut padaku hm? Aku kan bukan manusia biasa lagi seperti dirimu" ujar Mark yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini terlalu tampan untuk jadi seorang hantu. Orang juga bukannya takut tapi malah tertarik dan mengincarmu" Jinyoung berdecak pelan.

"Termasuk kau?"

"A-apa?!"

Setelah Jinyoung memekik kaget seperti itu, keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sepasang bola mata Mark terus menatap Jinyoung seolah menunggu balasan lagi selain pekikan tadi darinya. Jinyoung yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman itu akhirnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Sampai Mark ikut menurunkan wajahnya mencoba melihat wajah Jinyoung yang tersembunyi itu, membuatnya berpikir sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Markㅡ"

"Hahahahh! _Hey_ Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" tawa Mark memecah kesunyian. Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mark kesal.

"Apaan sih! Bercandamu itu tidak lucu!"

"Hidupmu saja yang terlalu dibawa serius Jinyoung" kata Mark yang sekilas dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi lelaki itu. Terlihat lucu di mata Mark. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit gemas pipi Jinyoung yang merona karena malu itu, tapi diurungkannya. Sikap spontannya itu kadang membuat lawan bicaraya menjadi risih. Jadi Mark tidak mau Jinyoung juga seperti itu.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya memandang langit dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya. Padahal ia sudah memakai jaket tebal untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya tapi rasa dingin itu terus menjalar di tubuh Jinyoung. Ia menoleh dan melihat Mark tengah memegang tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya.

"Hangat..." Mark berkata pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. Jinyoung yang terkejut hanya membungkam mulutnya melihat Mark yang sesukanya memegang tangannya seolah menyuruh Jinyoung untuk memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin itu.

"M-m-mark..." panggil Jinyoung dengan terbata-bata. Sama seperti saat di sungai Han beberapa hari yang lalu, Jinyoung merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Terlihat Mark sangat menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya dari tangan Jinyoung.

"Mark..."

"Ya?" masih dengan tangan Jinyoung yang menempel di pipinya, Mark menatap Jinyoung.

"Yang menyeretku membolos hari itu adalah... kau?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Mark dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..."

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kaku dalam hati. Dari awal ia memang sudah curiga, tapi Jinyoung tidak menyadari sebelumnya kalau orang itu adalah Mark. Melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya itu mengingatkannya pada saat ia juga memegang erat tangannya di sungai Han saat itu. Entah kenapa Mark suka sekali berbuat sesukanya pada Jinyoung.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku juga tidak tahu kalau hal itu terjadi" bola mata Mark terlihat berputar-putar menatap langit. "Tapi sepertinya kau sangat membenci anak itu ya"

Tahu anak itu yang dimaksud adalah Jaebum, Jinyoung langsung memasang raut wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang kasar" jelas Jinyoung membuat Mark memicingkan mata menatapnya.

"Dia memang agak kasar, tapi sebenarnya anak itu anak baik-baik" Mark berkata dengan tersenyum pahit, mengingat Jaebum yang menyuruh Jinyoung untuk memakai baju seragam miliknya tempo hari. Dia baru menyadari saat Jinyoung membicarakan baju seragam di perpustakaan hari itu.

Jinyoung hanya berdecak pelan sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau jangan terlalu benci pada anak itu, aku takut kau malah jatuh hati padanya" ucap Mark terang-terangan. Entah ia sadar atau tidak saat mengatakannya. Perkataannya itu jujur dari sudut hatinya. Mark juga sebenarnya merasa tidak suka melihat Jinyoung dekat dengan teman baiknya sendiri. Ingin marah pun dirinya tidak berhak. Karena Mark bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jinyoung.

"...Ta-takut katamu...?" Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku tidak suka Jinyoung" balasnya tanpa basa-basi. Jinyoung terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan tidak jelas Mark.

Sesaat terdengar helaan napas panjang dari arah Mark begitu melihat Jinyoung yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba mata Jinyoung melebar dan wajahnya mulai memerah hingga ke ujung daun telinganya. Lelaki itu langsung melepas tangannya hingga rasa hangat di pipi Mark hilang dalam sekejap. Mark memandang Jinyoung heran.

"Kenapa?"

"...ka-kau cem-buru Mark?" Jinyoung mencicit. Dari sudut hatinya, Jinyoung merasa senang mendengar kalau Mark memang cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Jaebum. Tapi apa maksudnya?

"..."

Mark tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu duduk mendekat di hadapan Jinyoung. Lalu lelaki itu menyentuh anak rambut Jinyoung, mencoba merapikannya karena terlihat berantakan akibat tertiup angin malam saat itu. Badan Jinyoung pun seketika kaku dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap wajah Mark yang begitu dekat. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jinyoungie..."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tak tahu kapan aku kembali, tapi sepertinya akan sulit" ujar Mark yang masih memasang senyumnya dan menatap lekat manik Jinyoung. Tapi lama kelamaan tatapannya itu semakin intens dan turun ke bibir Jinyoung.

"...!"

Jinyoung terkejut setengah mati begitu merasakan ada yang sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia membuka lebar matanya yang sempat terpejam sebentar saat Mark semakin memperdekat jaraknya.

Setelah itu Jinyoung merasa seolah waktu telah berhenti dan pikirannya kosong. Bahkan semua pikiran mengenai masalah sekolah, lelaki mengerikan yang tadi ditemuinya, lalu Mark yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia biasa, semuanya perlahan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu mampu membuat Jinyoung melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huuaaaa apaa iniiii XD Jinyoung kisseuan sama hantu lol endingnya full markjin nih kkkk~ yang nanya ending-nya nanti gimana, author juga lagi nimbang-nimbang jadinya Jinyoung sama mark apa ama si leader wkwkw tapi yang pasti happy-sad ending(?)

Ohyaaa thanks banget yang udh mau review, fav, dan follow ff-nya :D

Oke terakhir, ditunggu reviewnya yaa ~^^


	8. Chapter 8

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Jinyoung dan Mark semakin nempel seperti perangko. Ditambah wujud Mark yang tidak berubah menjadi arwah lagi, melainkan manusia biasa, membuat Jinyoung entah kenapa senang dan bahagia bisa dekat dengan Mark dengan leluasa. Setiap istirahat makan siang, Jinyoung selalu menemui Mark di atap. Begitu juga pada malam hari, mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu dimanapun yang membuat hari-hari Jinyoung semakin hidup, menurutnya.

Tapi sebenarnya dibalik itu semua, masalah sekolahnya semakin bertambah parah. Beberapa hari Mark merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, kecelakaan tidak wajar itu terjadi beberapa kali selama 3 minggu ini. Hal itu juga terjadi pada teman sekelas Jinyoung pada saat jam olahraga. Teman perempuannya ditemukan meninggal dengan tali yang melilit lehernya hingga dia menggantung ke atas, tempat banyaknya lilitan tali di gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga saat disuruh mengambil sisa bola. Lalu Choi Saem yang sempat memergoki Jinyoung dan Jaebum di koridor, mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan ke sekolah.

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa orang anak dari kelas X yang mencoba untuk kabur membolos pun ikut menjadi korban. Tanpa disengaja mereka tertimpa alat besi bangunan yang dipakai untuk pekerjaan proyek di belakang sekolah.

Jinyoung yang semakin lama tidak mengerti sekaligus kalut saat itu seketika teringat pada kertas yang di temukannya di perpustakaan. Meskipun Jinyoung tidak terlalu percaya dengan kutukan, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan mencoba menceritakan semua hal aneh yang dialaminya pada Bambam.

Awalnya Bambam terlihat terkejut dan membungkam mulutnya. Yang Jinyoung ingat, perkataan terakhir Bambam saat ia meminta pendapatnya adalah, "Sepertinya kita memang harus mengembalikan Mark kalau mau kutukan itu berhenti", dan tentu saja Jinyoung merasa itu keputusan yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Ia bahkan belum siap jika Mark harus meninggalkan dirinya dan kembali dengan kehidupannya yang suram.

Bambam yang mendengar Jinyoung berteriak tidak terima, langsung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dan yang membuat Bambam semakin bingung adalah pertanyaan Jinyoung.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain mengembalikan Mark?"

Bambam merasa curiga jika Jinyoung ada apa-apanya dengan Mark. Jangan-jangan Jinyoung sudah menaruh hatinya pada orang mati itu? Yang benar saja! Karena setiap Bambam mengajaknya makan siang atau apapun itu, Jinyoung selalu mengatakan tidak bisa dan dia mempunyai urusan lain.

Sejak pembicaraannya tentang masalah Mark, Bambam dan Jinyoung jadi jarang bertemu. Hanya beberapa kali saat jam pelajaran olahraga karena kelas mereka mempunyai jam pelajarang olahraga yang sama.

Mungkin Bambam telah menganggap Jinyoung egois karena dia hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri dan tidak memikirkan sekolahnya yang sudah semakin kacau. Padahal saat pembicaraan itu, Bambam sudah beberapa kali mengatakan kalau dia ada untuknya dan Jinyoung tidak mungkin mengalami hal yang sama seperti di sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya. Tapi Jinyoung tetap bersikukuh dan malah menjauhi Bambam.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

"Mark..." panggil Jinyoung pelan sambil menatap ragu Mark yang terus memandangnya. Ia hanya merespon "Hm?" sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jinyoung menghela napas sebentar.

"... Aku... takut.."

Mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah Mark, kini lenyap seketika. Lelaki itu membetulkan duduknya dan menatap lekat Jinyoung yang terlihat bingung.

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"..."

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Melihat lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu membuat Jinyoung berpikir sepertinya dia sudah tidak waras sekarang. Menahan Mark untuk kembali ke alamnya sama saja dengan membunuh orang-orang tanpa bersalah itu sendiri. Jinyoung yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jinyoung..?"

Melihat Jinyoung yang semakin terlihat tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa, Mark memandangnya khawatir. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Mark memajukan duduknya untuk menatap wajah Jinyoung yang tertunduk.

"Jinyoung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mark lagi. Tapi Jinyoung hanya membungkam mulutnya. Dan tak lama tiba-tiba bahu Jinyoung bergetar lalu terdengar isakan tangis dari bibirnya. Mark mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki manis ㅡ menurut Mark ㅡ yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Jinyoungie?"

Mark meraih dagu Jinyoung untuk menatapnya. Terlihat mata bening Jinyoung yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Air mata pun sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ada apa hm? Kau kenapa?"

"... A-aku.. tak-ut M-ma-mark... hiks... ta-takut.." jawab Jinyoung di sela tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Katakan padaku"

"Ak-aku... taku-t.. kau pergi meninggalkan-ku... M-mark.."

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan serius Jinyoung. Ia senang karena Jinyoung merasa nyaman dan sekarang Jinyoung malah sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya. Ditambah cerita Jinyoung yang sering merasa kesepian dan menjadi bahan bullyan, membuat Mark semakin ingin menemani serta melindungi lelaki itu.

Tapi di sisi lain, Mark merasa ia sepertinya mengambil keputusan yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia dulu menampakkan dirinya di depan Jinyoung dan menjadi dekat seperti ini. Dirinya juga tidak mungkin berada di dunia manusia selamanya. Mark pasti akan kembali ke alamnya entah kapan itu. Melihat Jinyoung yang sekarang merengek seperti anak kecil membuat Mark tak ingin kembali.

Mark jadi bimbang sendiri.

"Tenang Jinyoung... aku akan tetap berada disini.. denganmu..." ucap Mark tersenyum yang mencoba menenangkan Jinyoung sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat Jinyoung tenang. Air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Mark hanya terdiam memandang Jinyoung yang masih terus segukanㅡ mencoba menahan tangis.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, karena aku ada disini Jinyoungie..."

"..."

Jinyoung tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memainkan ujung bajunya sambil terus menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekolahnya yang kacau karena kutukannya sendiri. Kalau saja Jinyoung memberitahukan semua tentang kutukan itu pada Mark, apa ia akan kembali? Memikirkannya, membuat kepala Jinyoung terasa pusing.

Air matanya pun kembali jatuh dan semakin lama semakin deras. Jinyoung tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Mark yang melihatnya, tanpa ragu pun langsung membawa tubuh Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus-elus punggung lelaki itu.

"Tenanglah Jinyoung..."

Lelaki yang berada di pelukan Mark itu membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir hingga baju yang dipakainya basah. Karena bila ditahan pun, hati Jinyoung semakin terasa sakit.

 _Mark... apapun yang terjadi.. aku harus siap dengan semuanya._

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Sayu-sayu kedua mata Jinyoung memandang seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan kelas tengah menulis di papan tulis. Di meja guru, terdapat rotan yang siap memukuli siswa yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Entah kenapa Jinyoung tidak bisa fokus dengan belajarnya hari ini. Ia merasa badannya lemas dan hawa dingin terus menusuk kulitnya. Mungkin karena hujan yang mengguyur sekolahnya siang itu atau pendingin ruang kelas yang dinyalakan.

Jinyoung mencoba membuka leba-lebar matanya tapi rasa kantuk terus menyerangnya. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan mata lalu membukanya meski tidak terbuka sepenuhnya.

TUK

Saat itu Jinyoung langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan matanya terbuka lebar mendengar sesuatu. Dikira ia akan ketahuan karena tertidur. Tapi Jinyoung tidak melihat apapun di mejanya dan tidak merasa ada yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Jinyoung melirik gurunya masih berada di depan kelas dan menghela napas lega.

Jinyoung pun kembali menutup matanya perlahan sebelum menatap ke sekelilingnya was-was. Dan begitu menoleh ke arah kirinya ㅡ tempat duduknya berada di sebelah kaca jendelaㅡ matanya seketika melebar melihat seekor burung yang entah dari mana menabrak kaca jendela sekolah. Burung itu basah kuyup dengan darah dimana-mana. Jinyoung bergidik ngeri. Sesaat hawa dingin berubah menjadi mencekam.

"So-soen-soensangnim.. i-itu…"

Jinyoung memandang gurunya dan burung yang sudah jatuh merosot perlahan itu dengan panik. Tersisa kini darah yang menempel di kaca jendelanya.

"Soen-soensangnim…? Choi… Soensangnim?" panggil Jinyoung dengan mata yang terbuka lebar sambil menatap punggung wanita itu. Dari belakang, Jinyoung dapat memastikan siapa yang berdiri di sana. Choi Seonsangnim yang sudah meninggal belum lama ini. Jinyoung pun terdiam kaku mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

 _Ba-bagaimana bisa…?_

Ruangan kelasnya pun perlahan menggelap. Hanya ada cahaya kilat yang menerangi ruangan itu. Jinyoung memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan. Jantungnya tanpa dirasa sudah berdebar kencang dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Terlihat anak-anak kelas hanya menundukkan kepala. Rambut panjang anak–anak perempuan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Kulit mereka pun pucat seperti mayat hidup. Jinyoung hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Soens-soensangnim…!" pekik Jinyoung yang tanpa ia tahu itu membuat anak-anak kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Choi soensangnim pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tajam. Ada banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepala hingga ke wajahnya. Lalu wanita itu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berlumuran darah.

Detak jantung Jinyoung semakin cepat ketika Choi Saem berjalan menghampirinya. Suara sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya semakin lama semakin terdengar di telinga Jinyoung. Ia hanya memundurkan badannya hingga terbentur tembok. Jinyoung memandang wanita itu takut-takut dan melihat tulisan yang tertulis di papan tulis.

 _Kembalikan orang mati itu, Park Jinyoung._

Jinyoung melebarkan matanya lalu kembali memandang Choi Saem dan anak-anak kelas yang menatapnya. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Jinyoung adalah anak perempuan dengan tali yang melingkar di leher panjangnya. Wajah pucat dan matanya yang hitam menatap Jinyoung dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Kau puas mencelakakanku Jinyoung?"

"Apa?!"

Jinyoung terkejut.

"Ti-tidak..! tidak! Ak-aku tidak membunuhmu!"

"Kalau tidak, cepat kembalikan Mark Tuan!"

Lalu dari tembok kelas, keluar darah yang mengalir ke bawah. Anak-anak kelas dan Choi Saem semakin dekat dengan Jinyoung yang hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berteriak.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Hahh.. Hahh…"

Jinyoung terbangun dan membuka matanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling dengan takut. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan tempat ini. Jinyoung sekarang berada di kamarnya. Dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki kamar Jinyoung melalui sela jendela yang terbuka membuatnya menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Tirainya pun tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Jinyoung merengut, merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi ia langsung tersadar begitu terdengar suara dari bawah.

"Jinyoung-ah! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepat mandi dan turun untuk sarapan!"

Itu suara ibunya.

"Iya!" sahut Jinyoung yang melirik jam yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang sebelum ia turun dari kasurnya. Tapi seperti ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Tangan Jinyoung masuk ke dalam selimut dan meraba untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa. Dan tiba-tiba Jinyoung terbelalak saat menyentuh sebuah tangan yang entah tangan siapa. Setahunya, ia hanya tidur sendiri semalam.

Jinyoung langsung membuka selimutnya dan terkejut melihat Mark tengah terbaring di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mark!?"

"Hhmm.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Mark. Lalu ia membuka perlahan matanya sebelum menggeliat sebentar. Mark hanya terkekeh melihat Jinyoung menatapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?" tanya mark yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kauㅡ bagaimana bisa… akh bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?!" Jinyoung mengabaikan ucapan Mark dan berkata dengan panik sambil sesekali melirik pintu. Takut jika tiba-tiba ibunya masuk dan melihat ada orang lain di kamarnya.

Mark datang ke rumah Jinyoung bukan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia juga pernah main sekali ke sana, tapi orang tua Jinyoung sedang tidak ada di rumah saat itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku pandai memanjat?" ujar Mark sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan melirik ke arah jendela yang tirainya hanya tertutup sedikit.

"Tapi kau kenapa huh? Keringatmu banyak sekali Jinyoung, bajumu juga basah. Kau habis mimpi buruk?" Mark menyeka keringat Jinyoung dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah karena keringat ke belakang sambil menatapnya bingung. Jinyoung pun hanya diam memandang wajah Mark dari dekat itu.

"Mark…" panggil Jinyoung sambil menarik ujung baju Mark.

"Kenapa Jinyoung?" masih mengelap keringat Jinyoung dengan tangannya, Mark bertanya.

"Aku…sebenarnya ingin.. ikut denganmu…."

"…."

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jinyoung lurus. Terlihat dari sorot matanya, kalau Jinyoung memang ingin dan yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi Mark tidak bisa mengajaknya ke tempat asalnya sekarang, karena Jinyoung masih mempunyai jalan yang masih panjang. Dan juga terlalu cepat untuk mati di usianya yang masih dibilang muda. Jinyoung tidak mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya hanya untuk ikut dengannya. Mark tersenyum dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jinyoung. Sesaat Mark merasa kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kau sekarang mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Oke?"

"Tapi…"

"Jinyoung-ah! Kau baru bangun?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki paruh baya berkacamata muncul di kamarnya. Jinyoung langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di sana.

"A-appa…?"

Jinyoung merasakan Mark tengah bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Mungkin karena terkejut, bahkan deru napas anak itu terdengar di telinga Jinyoung.

"Appa.. tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Appa berangkat nanti siang. Cepat mandi dan sarapan, biar appa antar kau ke sekolah"

Lalu ayahnya pun menghilang dari kamarnya. Saat itu juga Jinyoung maupun Mark langsung bernapas lega. Mark membuka selimutnya dan terbangun masih dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Hahh.. bisa gawat kalau berlama-lama disini"

"Lebih baik kauㅡ"

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.." Mark berdecak pelan. Jinyoung hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yasudah, aku balik. Sampai nanti di sekolah Jinyoung!"

Mark pun turun dari kasur Jinyoung lalu melesat menuju jendela kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat mencium pipi Jinyoung kilat tanpa melihat reaksi lelaki berwajah imut itu.

Jinyoung yang terkejut pun refleks memegang pipinya yang basah lalu tersenyum malu. Tapi senyumnya itu seketika lenyap mengingat mimpi aneh yang baru saja dialaminya.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengan Mark?"

Jinyoung yang ingin menyendokkan makan siang ke dalam mulutnya, seketika jatuh begitu saja karena terkejut mendengar perkataan yang blak-blakan itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jaebum berdiri di depannya sambil menatap dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Di balik punggungnya, Jinyoung dapat melihat tubuh lelaki yang terlihat lebih kecil dari Jaebum. Dan Jinyoung langsung menatap tajam lelaki itu saat ia mengulurkan kepalanya sedikit ke depan.

"..Bambam…!"

 _Apa-apaan ini? Aku pikir dia tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun!_

Terlihat Bambam hanya meringis sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ma-maaf Jinyoung… dia terus mendesakku… Jadi akuㅡ"

"Aku memang sudah curiga denganmu dari awal" potong Jaebum cepat yang mengambil duduknya di depan Jinyoung. Saat Jaebum duduk, Yugyeom dan Jackson yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat kini menampakkan dirinya yang berdiri sambil memandang Jinyoung datar.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaebum dan melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah seperti itu membuat dirinya menciut seketika. Seolah ia adalah buronan yang sudah lama dicari. Jinyoung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar dan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah lalu kembali memandang mereka.

"Sebenarnya sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian tidak tahu aku sedang makan siang?" ucap Jinyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melirik bekalnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Oh tidak, sepertinya ia tidak menghabiskannya lagi kali ini.

"Kutanya Jinyoung, apa kau bertemu dengan Mark?"

Jaebum tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jinyoung dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"…."

Jinyoung tidak langsung menjawab. Sepasang bola matanya sibuk melirik satu-satu anak yang di hadapannya itu.

"Hanya jawab ya atau tidak saja susah sekali sepertinya ya" sindir Jackson yang melirik Jinyoung sinis sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tapi bukankah Mark sudah… mati? Bagaimana bisa… aku tak mengerti"

Yugyeom yang sedari tadi diam, kini membuka suara.

"Hhhh… iya iya, aku bertemu dengannya" jawab Jinyoung dengan sedikit terpaksa. Ia lalu menatap Jaebum, menunggu apa lagi yang ingin dikatakannya tentang Mark.

"…."

"Aku bertemu dengan anak itu pertama kali di koridor. Hari pertama aku sekolah disini"

"…."

Jaebum hanya diam sambil menatap Jinyoung dengan banyaknya pikiran yang mengerubung di kepalanya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki yang dilihat Jinyoung di koridor maupun di atap adalah Mark? Jika memang iya, kenapa hanya Jinyoung yang bisa melihatnya? Terbesit dalam pikirannya kalau Jinyoung hanya membohonginya. Orang yang sudah mati, tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Itulah yang Jaebum tahu tentang kematian seseorang.

"… Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Jaebum memicingkan matanya. Jinyoung pun melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaebum baru saja.

"Apa? Apa katamu? Memang kapan aku pernah bohong padamu? Kau tidak percaya?"

"… jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin main-main…"

Jackson hanya asal bicara tapi Jinyoung langsung menyerang dengan tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak suka Jackson mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya ingin main-main. Di situasi seperti ini dia masih mengatakan main-main? Sepertinya wajah serius Jinyoung tidak membuat mereka percaya kalau Jinyoung tidak main-main.

"Kau! Kau pikir aku main-main hah?!" pekik Jinyoung yang bangun dari duduknya. Ia menatap Jackson tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau saja Jinyoung bisa membawa Mark kesini dan menunjukan kalau dia tidak berbohong, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Jaebum hanya bisa mendesah melihat Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba terlihat emosi. Tatapan Jinyoung pun masih belum lepas dari Jackson yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit Park Jinyoung!" seru Jaebum sambil mendorong badan Jinyoung hingga ia terduduk di kursinya.

"Kalau begitu kita ini bisa bertemu dengannya kan? Kalau kau memang bertemu dengannya, kenapa dia hanya menampakkan dirinya padamu saja? Kenapa anak itu tidak muncul di hadapan kita juga? Dia lupa siapa temannya selama ini? Kenapa harus si anak baru itu?" tanya Yugyeom yang memandang Jaebum dan Jackson bergantian lalu melirik Jinyoung tidak suka.

"Yugyeom-ah! Jaga bicaramu, aish!" bisik Bambam kesal sambil menyenggol lengan Yugyeom yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aah itu…"

Sesaat Jinyoung jadi terdiam mendengar sederet kalimat yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Selama ini, Jinyoung terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang masalah aneh di sekolah barunya dan juga kemunculan Mark yang tiba-tiba, membuat Jinyoung tidak menyadari hal yang dibicarakan Yugyeom.

 _Kenapa ya…?_ Jinyoung bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Melihat Jinyoung yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya itu, Jaebum hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Katakan padaku jika kau bertemu anak itu" ucap Jaebum yang bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan meja Jinyoung.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Yugyeom pada Jaebum yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Jackson pun ikut meninggalkan Jinyoung yang hanya memandang punggung Jaebum lalu ia menarik lengan Yugyeom untuk ikut dengannya.

Sepeninggal Jaebum, Jackson, dan Yugyeom, Jinyoung hanya diam di tempatnya menatap kepergian ketiga anak itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi ia langsung sadar begitu Bambam tiba-tiba duduk di tempat Jaebum duduk tadi.

"Bambam…" panggil Jinyoung pelan sambil menatap lelaki yang duduk di depannya dengan tersenyum samar.

Bambam hanya menghela napas panjang melihat Jinyoung yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak itu.

"Jinyoung-ah.. lebih baik kauㅡ"

"Aku senang kau tidak sampai memberitahukan tentang masalah kutukan itu"

"Hhhh… Sebenarnya kau sadar tidak apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa anak itu juga tahu kutukan yang telah dibuatnya?"

Bambam menatap Jinyoung dengan serius hingga yang ditatapnya hanya bisa terdiam. Jinyoung pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau kita tidak mengembalikan anak itu, kutukannya akan terus ada, dan aku tidak mau jadi korban!" ujar Bambam dengan volume suara yang meninggi sambil menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan mengerikan. Bahkan beberapa anak yang makan siang di sebelah mejanya pun langsung menoleh ke arah mereka karena terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"…."

Jinyoung tidak berkata apa-apa. Perkataan Bambam itu memang benar, tapi di sisi lain Jinyoung merasa tidak setuju.

"Kalau saja aku sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang kutukan itu pada Jaebum, pasti dia sudah membunuh anak yang katanya tiba-tiba berwujud manusia itu dan kembali ke alamnya"

"…!"

Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Bambam yang terdengar sadis di telinganya. Tanpa sadar ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Bambam tajam. Matanya terlihat memerah karena menahan marah yang seakan sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya itu.

"Tidak! Jaebum tidak akan membunuh teman baiknya sendiri!" teriak Jinyoung sambil terus menatap Bambam tanpa mengindahkan tatapan anak-anak yang lewat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di mejanya. Bambam yang baru pertama kali melihat Jinyoung berteriak marah padanya itu hanya bisa melongo dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan ciut. Lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau Youngjaeㅡ"

Bambam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya begitu melihat buliran air mata yang berada di pelupuk mata Jinyoung. Anak itu menangis. Tapi bambam tahu, Jinyoung mencoba menahan tangisnya dengan terus menatapnya tajam. Bambam hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Jinyoung pun langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan terduduk lemas begitu menyadari Bambam yang terlihat tahu dia sudah menangis seperti ini. Ia menundukan kepalanya, mengabaikan Bambam yang pindah duduk di sebelahnya.

"… Jinyoung-ah… apa kau.. menyukai.. Mark hm..?" Tanya Bambam hati-hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinyoung agar ia berhenti menangis. Mungkin celana seragamnya sudah basah dengan air mata Jinyoung yang terus menetes.

"…."

Badan Jinyoung seketika kaku saat mendengar pertanyaan Bambam. Kepalanya sibuk mencerna sederet kalimat yang keluar dari lelaki mungil itu. Jinyoung pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Bambam dengan mata yang memerah dan pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"A-aku…."

"Ya…?"

Bambam memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari Jinyoung yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat dan jantungnya pun mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jinyoung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Kepalanya terasa penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran mengenai Mark Tuan itu selama ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.. aku…"

 _Menyukai orang yang sudah mati?_ Ingin Jinyoung mengatakannya, tapi ia kembali menelan perkataannya. Ia menatap dua bola mata Bambam, seolah mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak mungkin, tapi wajah Bambam berkata lain. Lelaki itu yakin kalau dirinya memang benar-benar menaruh hati pada Mark.

"… sepertinya aku sudah gila sekarang" ucap Jinyoung datar sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Ada banyak anak-anak yang lewat di hadapannya itu, tapi Jinyoung seperti tidak melihat apa-apa. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Jinyoung-ah.. lebih baik kau tidak menemui anak itu lagi. Demi dirimu sendiri.. dan untuk sekolah juga…"

Bambam menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinyoung yang hanya terdiam dan tertawa hambar dalam hati mendengar perkataan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak lagi menemui Mark yang notabene sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya sendiri.

Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan sesaat hening menyelimuti kedua anak itu. Bambam terus menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan kasihan dan Jinyoung yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan yang berasal dari arah kanan mejanya.

"KYAAAAKK…!"

Bambam dan Jinyoung pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka duduk. Terlihat anak-anak lain sudah berkumpul di meja itu hingga Bambam dan Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jinyoung yang entah bertanya pada siapa begitu ia dan Bambam tiba di meja yang sudah ramai dengan anak-anak. Jinyoung pun mencoba mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat ada apa di dalam sana.

"Sepertinya jantungnya kambuh lagi…" jawab anak lelaki yang berdiri di depan Jinyoung tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Apa?!"

Jinyoung mengernyit mendengar jawaban anak itu. Lalu Bambam yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun menarik ujung seragam Jinyoung untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Jinyoung hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

Jinyoung pun mencoba menyeruak anak-anak yang menghalangi pandangannya dan ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah sekarat sambil terus memegangi dada kirinya. Bola matanya sibuk berputar-putar tanpa arah dan mulutnya terbuka. Di sebelah anak itu, ada seorang anak perempuan lain yang diduga berteriak tadi hingga menimbulkan keramaian di mejanya.

"Ya Choi Ah Rin! Sadarlah huhu.. Ah Rin-ya.. jangan tinggalkan aku huhu…"

Anak itu terus berteriak menangis sambil memanggil temannya yang tengah menghadapi mautnya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ah Rin tanpa henti, berharap anak itu sadar, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Aku berjanji kita akan terus bersama.. jadi aku mohon sadarlah.. Ah Rin-ya jebal.. hiks.."

Berbagai ekspresi anak-anak yang mengerubung kedua anak itu muncul saat menatap mereka. Ada yang ketakutan, tidak percaya, juga kasihan. Mereka semua membungkam mulutnya memandang Ah Rin. Begitu juga dengan Jinyoung. Ia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tapi sesaat ia teringat sesuatu. Jinyoung keluar dari kerumunan itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Dan tak lama sepasang bola matanya menangkap anak lelaki yang berdiri jauh di ujung lapangan. Lelaki bersurai hitam yang Jinyoung yakin adalah Mark. Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya menatap Mark yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan bibirnya bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ekspresi.

" _Bukan aku.."_

Jinyoung hanya terdiam. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Mark baru saja, tapi dengan Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, Jinyoung tahu apa maksud anak itu. Mark tidak melakukannya. Mark tidak melakukan apapun pada Ah Rin.

 _Kutukan itu lagi?!_ Pekik Jinyoung dalam hati. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berkumpul di kepalanya hingga ia merasa pusing sekarang. Lalu ia mendengar suara anak lelaki dari belakangnya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dulu dia ke ruang kesehatan. Ayo cepat! Cepat!"

Jinyoung menoleh dan ada sekitar 2 anak lelaki yang tengah membopong Ah Rin ke ruang kesehatan, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Anak perempuan itu ternyata berhenti mengejang dan tubuhnya seketika kaku dengan mata dan mulutnya yang masih terbuka. Salah satu anak lelaki tadi pun hanya menghela napas pelan dan menutup kedua mata dan mulut Ah Rin. Saat itu juga temannya yang sedari tadi terus menangis, langsung berteriak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Choi Ah Rin..! huhu ..huhu… "

Suasana di meja itu pun mendadak tegang dan sunyi melihat Ah Rin sudah meninggal. Nyawanya ternyata sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Jinyoung hanya terdiam membatu di tempatnya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan matanya melebar melihat Mark sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Mark menghilang. Jinyoung hanya menatap tempat Mark berdiri tadi dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang. Jinyoung yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya itu hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat Mark.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Jaebum kini tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu dengan sepasang matanya yang menatap meja Jinyoung yang terletak di hadapannya. Tepatnya dua meja setelah meja miliknya. Setibanya ia di kelas, entah kenapa Jaebum langsung terduduk dengan berbagai pikiran mengenai munculnya teman lamanya itu.

Tadinya Jackson dan Yugyeom ingin ikut bergabung dan membicarakan masalah Mark, tapi Jaebum menolak. Ia menyuruh dua teman baiknya itu untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _Mark hidup kembali? Atau arwahnya? Sebenarnya apa tujuan anak itu untuk muncul kembali kesini?_ Jaebum bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Begitu juga dengan cerita Jinyoung yang bertemu dengan Mark, membuat Jaebum harus menguras pikirannya memikirkan hal itu.

Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kasar dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia pun menyenderkan badannya ke senderan kursi dengan pandangan yang masih belum teralihkan dari meja Jinyoung.

Tapi dalam sekejap pandangannya itu langsung teralihkan pada anak lelaki yang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa beberapa buku tulis di tangannya. Ia membuka buku latihan yang terletak di meja Jaebum lalu tersenyum samar.

"Tumben sekali kau mengerjakan semua latihannya. Hasil conㅡ"

"Cerewet. Kau ambil saja, tidak usah banyak bicara" potong Jaebum sambil menatap anak lelaki itu datar. Anak lelaki yang dijabatkan sebagai ketua kelas itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil buku latihan Jaebum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan meja Jaebum untuk mengambil buku tugas anak yang duduk di depan Jaebum. Begitu seterusnya sampai di meja Jinyoung, anak itu hanya terdiam dan mengambil buku latihan anak yang duduk di depan Jinyoung. Jaebum mengernyit melihat sikap anak lelaki itu.

"Ya Kang Young Sub! Kau tidak mengambil latihan Jinyoung?" teriak Jaebum pada Young Sub yang sudah mengambil buku tugas di barisan lain.

"Dia tidak menaruh bukunya di atas meja. Aku kan sudah memberi tahu sebelumnya" jawab Young Sub tidak peduli.

Jaebum hanya berdecak dan bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja Jinyoung. Ia lupa untuk menaruh buku Jinyoung tadi di di atas mejanya setelah meminjamnya. Karena Jinyoung satu-satunya yang sudah menyelesaikan latihan, maka Jaebum meminjamnya tadi. Jaebum pun meraba-raba kolong meja Jinyoung dan mengambil buku latihan Jinyoung tanpa menyadari ada yang terjatuh dari kolong meja itu.

"Young Sub! nih bukunya!"

"Mana berikan padaku"

"Ambil saja sendiri" sahut Jaebum ketus sambil menaruh buku latihan itu ke meja Jinyoung dengan asal dan ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Young Sub hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaebum. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju meja Jinyoung untuk mengambil buku latihannya.

"Ya Im Jaebum!"

"Apa lagi?"

Jaebum yang tadinya sedang memandang ke luar jendela pun menoleh dan menatap Young Sub malas.

"Bisa kau ambilkan kertas itu? Mungkin punya Jinyoung" ucap Young Sub sambil melirik kertas yang terletak di lantai tanpa melihat Jaebum. Jaebum pun ikut menurunkan kepalanya melihat kertas itu dan mengambilnya.

Awalnya Jaebum ingin langsung mengembalikannya ke kolong meja Jinyoung, tapi kertas yang sudah kekuningan dan dilipat-lipat itu menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa basa basi, Jaebum langsung membukanya dan matanya melebar melihat sesuatu yang tertulis disana. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius saat mencoba memahami sederet hangul itu.

"...Jinyoung..!"

Setelah tahu apa arti tulisan itu, Jaebum langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa kertas itu untuk menemui Jinyoung yang Jaebum harap masih berada di kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Finally, author update juga yaa reader hoho...

Gak kerasa udah chapter 8 kkk oke gak usah banyak basa-basi(?), ditunggu review-nya yaaa :D


	9. Chapter 9 (End)

"Apa kau benar membawanya ke sekolah, Jinyoung?"

"Iya, aku membawanya dan menaruhnya disini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada ya?" balas Jinyoung sambil memeriksa kolong mejanya setelah beberapa kali memeriksanya. Bambam pun ikut mencari dengan memeriksa semua kolong meja yang ada di kelasnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Setelah mendapat izin dari satpam sekolah, akhirnya Jinyoung dan Bambam bisa memasuki sekolah untuk mengambil kertas yang tertinggal di kelasnya. Meskipun Jinyoung sendiri tidak yakin apakah kertas yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan itu berada di kelasnya atau tidak. Dirinya pun sempat menyesal karena kalau saja ia meninggalkan kertas itu di rumah, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukannya? Urusannya bisa kacau" ringis Jinyoung sambil menelusuri penjuru kelas. Sampai ia memeriksa loker-loker yang tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya dan juga lemari yang berada di sudut ruang kelas.

Begitu juga dengan Bambam. Dengan panik ia mencari lipatan kertas yang sudah menguning itu. Bambam juga sebenarnya takut jika sampai ada yang mengetahui soal kutukan itu.

Saat Bambam mencoba mengecek semua loker yang sebelumnya sudah dicek oleh Jinyoung, Bambam terdiam begitu berada di depan loker Yugyeom. Tangannya yang baru saja ingin membuka loker itu, tiba-tiba terhenti.

 _Yugyeom-ah~ kau jadi ke rumahku nanti?_

 _Maaf Bamie, aku ada urusan dengan Jaebum. Anak itu mengajakku ke sekolah nanti malam. Entahlah, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan._

"...!"

Bambam langsung membenturkan kepalanya, kesal karena ia baru ingat hal itu sekarang. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang masih sibuk mencari-cari kertasnya.

"Jinyoung-ah, mungkin Jaebumㅡ"

"AAAAKKHH...!"

Jinyoung dan Bambam langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari luar.

"Suara itu... Mark..?"

Dengan ragu Jinyoung melesat menuju jendela dan membukanya. Dan benar saja. Terlihat Mark tengah menggantung di atas sana. Tangannya memegang tembok pembatas atap dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas seperti melihat seseorang di sana. Mark tidak seorang diri di tempat itu. Jinyoung yakin ada orang lain lagi yang bersama Mark.

"Mark..!" teriak Jinyoung. Tapi Mark tidak mendengarnya. Lelaki tampan itu sibuk berbicara yang entah pada siapa.

"Mark? Ada apa Jinyoung?" tanya Bambam cemas melihat Jinyoung yang sudah seperti orang ketakutan. Bambam pun menghampiri Jinyoung, tapi lelaki itu malah pergi meninggalkannya keluar kelas. Ia hanya menatap dengan bingung, "Yak kau mau kemana?!"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab dan terus berlari entah kemana. Bambam terdiam dan ikut melihat keluar jendela lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Sesaat Bambam memebelalakkan matanya melihat Mark di atas sana. Mulutnya menganga begitu kedua pasang matanya memandang Mark langsung seperti ini.

 _Di..dia benar-benar hidup..._ batin Bambam dalam hati sambil menutup mulutnya ㅡ terkejut.

Dirasa cukup lama Bambam menatap Mark yang masih menggantung sambil berteriak yang entah pada siapa, ia pun berhamburan keluar kelas menyusul Jinyoung yang mungkin berada di atap sekarang.

Sesampainya di atap, Bambam melihat ada beberapa anak yang berdiri di ujung sambil menatap Mark yang masih bertahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Im Jaebum..." panggil Jinyoung lirih dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat ia berlari tadi. Bambam menoleh, tidak menyadari kalau Jinyoung berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ternyata kau juga datang, Jinyoung" ucap Jaebum dingin dengan menatap Jinyoung yang berjalan menghampirinya. Di tangan Jaebum ada sebuah batu besar yang siap memukul kepala Mark agar anak itu terjatuh dari atas sana.

Bambam ikut berjalan di belakang Jinyoung dan berdiri di sebelah Yugyeom yang mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?"

Bambam mendengus.

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu! Sedang apa kau disini?! Apa jangan-jangan kau tahu kutukㅡ"

"Pacarmu cerewet sekali, seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu tidak ada disini malam-malam begini" celetuk Jackson sambil memandang Yugyeom dan melirik Bambam sinis. Yugyeom tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung meraih tangan Bambam untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya ㅡ mengabaikan Jackson. Begitu juga dengan Bambam. Meskipun wajahnya sempat memerah mendengar kata pacar yang keluar dari mulut Jackson. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang tengah diselimuti ketegangan saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaebum?! Jadi ini yang diperbuat oleh teman baiknya sendiri? Teman macam apa kau?!" teriak Jinyoung pada Jaebum yang hanya memasang raut wajah santainya.

"Jin-Jinyoung-ah! Tolong aku.. Jinyoung-ah.."

Terdengar suara serak dari bawah sana. Jinyoung pun hanya melirik Mark, tidak berani menatap wajah sedih yang minta pertolongan itu.

"... teman...?"

Jaebum mengernyit. Tapi Jinyoung tidak melihatnya. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Mark yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjatuh bila tidak ada yang cepat menariknya. Jinyoung sesaat menatap Mark sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan Mark pun langsung mencoba meraih lengan Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak punya teman seperti dia! Mark sudah mati! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh anak itu!"

"Apa?"

"Jinyoungie!"

Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap Jaebum tidak mengerti. Jaebum hanya menatap Jinyoung dan Mark secara bergantian dengan kalut.

"Dia bukan Mark Tuan! kau tahu tidak sih apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

"..."

Jinyoung hanya diam di tempatnya. Perkataan itu baru saja di dengar tadi siang dari Bambam. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan menahan Mark agar tidak kembali.

"Sadarlah, Park Jinyoung! itu sama saja kauㅡ"

"Diam! Hiks.."

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung sudah meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya kembali sakit jika harus menyadari kenyataan kalau Mark bukanlah manusia biasa seperti dirinya dan yang lain. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya hingga ia hanya bisa menangis sambil mengigit bibirnya kuat.

Jaebum menghela napas panjang melihat Jinyoung yang hanya diam berdiri di ujung atap.

"Jinyoung-ah..." panggil Mark pelan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan menopang agar ia tidak jatuh. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Jinyoung. Ia hanya Menatap mark sendu.

Setelah Mark kembali, Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. Jinyoung sudah lelah dengan semua kehidupannya yang suram. Menurutnya, hanya Mark yang bisa mengerti dan mehamaminya. Jinyoung sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan Mark hingga timbul keegoisannya dengan menahan anak itu.

" _Help me please.._ aku sudah berjanji bukan untuk tetap bersamamu? Begitu juga denganmu...?"

"..."

Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Air matanya terus mengalir memandang Mark yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh harap. Kedua pasang mata Mark mulai memerah dan merasa denyut di dadanya melihat Jinyoung yang menangis seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Mark menyentuh pipi Jinyoung yang sudah basah dan menyekanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku yang lakukan, lakukanlah. Kami ada untuk mu, Jinyoung"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaebum sudah berdiri di sebelah Jinyoung sambil memberikan batu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Jinyoung. Mark dan Jinyoung sama-sama terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak Jinyoung.. aku mohon..."

"..."

Jinyoung hanya menatap batu itu seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus melakukannya. Lalu tatapannya berpindah ke arah Jaebum dan tiga anak lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-aku..."

"Ji-jinyoungie..." erang Mark yang kedua tangannya tidak kuat menahan badannya. Bahkan jari-jarinya sudah berada di ujung tembok. Jika melesat sedikit saja, Mark sudah jatuh dari ketinggian gedung berlantai empat itu.

Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap Mark dengan tangannya yang sudah memegang batu besar dari Jaebum. Mata Mark membulat melihat Jinyoung yang seperti sudah siap memukul kepalanya.

"Jinyoungie.. jangan... aku mohon"

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku Mark... hiks.. a-aku..." isak Jinyoung di sela tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan ragu Jinyoung mengangkat batu besar itu ke udara dan menutup matanya, tidak berani menatap Mark. Mungkin setelah ini, ia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah Mark lagi. Jinyoung tidak pernah lagi merasakan Mark yang selalu bersamanya selama ini.

" _Ini saatnya, Mark Tuan"_

"... _WHAT?_!" sahut Mark tak percaya begitu mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang entah darimana. Tapi Mark yakin suara itu milik noona yang dulu mengajaknya untuk kembali ke alamnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Mark.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jinyoung pun memukul kepala Mark.

DUG

"AAKH!"

Mark langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan terjun jatuh ke bawah.

"Mark..!"

Tanpa disadari, Jinyoung membuang batunya asal lalu loncat dari gedung itu. Jaebum yang terkejut melihat Jinyoung yang melakukan hal gila itu pun langsung berlari dan beruntung ia dapat menangkap kedua kaki Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung! apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" teriak Jaebum pada Jinyoung yang menggantung dengan kakinya yang masih dalam pegangannya.

Jujur, Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Jackson juga sama kagetnya dengan Jaebum saat Jinyoung mencoba menyusul Mark. Mereka pikir, kedua anak itu akan mati bersama.

"Mark! huhu..." tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Jaebum, Jinyoung menatap Mark yang terlungkup dengan darah yang berlumuran di aspal dekat kepalanya. Lalu tak lama jasad Mark menghilang digantikan abu yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

Jinyoung yang melihatnya pun terkejut dan langsung meronta-ronta hingga pegangan Jaebum terasa longgar.

"Le-lepaskan aku Jaebum..lepaskan!"

"Kau gila Jinyoung?! aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" pekik Jaebum yang mencoba menarik Jinyoung ke atas. Tapi Jinyoung terus bergerak, melepaskan tangan Jaebum di kakinya.

Walaupun Jinyoung mencoba melepas tangannya, tapi ternyata Jaebum berhasil menariknya ke atas. Dan setelah itu Jinyoung langsung bergegas ke lantai bawah meninggalkan Jaebum, Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Jackson yang hanya terdiam memandang ke arah tempat Mark jatuh tadi. Mereka sendiri juga tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"MAAARRRKK! Huhu...huhuhu..."

Jinyoung berteriak kencang dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya begitu ia tiba di lantai bawah. Bahkan darah kental yang tadinya mengalir di dataran aspal, kini menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Hanya ada abu yang masih tersisa di tempat itu.

Jinyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia berlutut di aspal itu sambil terus meneriaki nama Mark tanpa adanya balasan apapun yang terdengar.

Kini, Mark benar-benar sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya dan tidak kembali lagi ke tempat Jinyoung berada.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Jinyoung menatap gedung sekolahnya dengan bangga. Dari sekolah barunya itu, tidak disangka ia mendapat pengalaman yang tak akan dilupakannya. Ia juga merasa berterima kasih pada Youngjae ㅡ teman dunia maya yang sudah lama meninggal ㅡ karena dia lah Jinyoung bisa bertemu dengan Bambam yang sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya kini. Lalu Jaebum, anak lelaki menyebalkan yang kini malah menjadi kekasihnya. Dan juga Jackson dan Yugyeom. Begitu juga Mark Tuan, lelaki yang Jinyoung terus ingat kenangannya sampai sekarang bersama dengan anak itu.

Lalu pandangan Jinyoung teralihkan pada ruang gudang yang kini dijadikan tempat laboratorium yang baru dengan merombak ruang yang disebelahnya. Tadinya tidak ada yang berani merombak ruang gudang, tapi setelah kematian Mark malam itu, keadaan sekolah kembali tenang dan aman. Beberapa hari setelahnya, tidak ada lagi kejadian yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan hingga sekarang ini. Pihak sekolah pun berharap ke depannya akan terus seperti itu.

Sesaat Jinyoung ingat, dari sanalah ia bertemu dengan Mark untuk pertama kali. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum pahit dan memandang ke atas gedung sekolah, dimana ia sering menemui Mark disana

Tapi kematian Mark untuk yang kedua kalinya itu tidak ada yang mengetahui selain dirinya, Bambam, Jaebum, dan kedua temannya.

Dan atas semua kejadian yang menimpa sekolahnya, anak-anak itu pun jadi memercayai satu hal. Orang yang sudah mati lalu hidup kembali dengan memasuki sekolahnya itu, entah ia menjadi murid baru ataupun guru baru di sana, maka sekolahnya akan terkena kutukan seperti kejadian yang dialami mereka sendiri.

Kutukan itu sendiri akan hilang dengan membunuh korban kecelakaan yang sudah mati itu agar ia dapat kembali ke alamnya dengan tenang.

Siswa-siswi baru mulai berdatangan ke Kangnam High School untuk menjalani hari pertama sekolah mereka. Jinyoung tersenyum tipis melihat anak-anak itu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ya Jinyoung-ah~ katanya hanya urusan sebentar, kenapa lama sekali?"

Dari arah mobil sedan yang terparkir di sebelah Jinyoung berdiri, terdengar suara Jaebum. Wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah karena tertutup kaca mobil. Jinyoung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Meskipun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kini, tapi sepertinya pertengkaran selalu ada. Selalu saja ada masalah hingga Jaebum dan Jinyoung bertengkar. Terkadang hanya masalah sepele pun dibesar-besarkan. Dan pada akhirnya, Jaebum selalu yang meminta maaf duluan pada Jinyoung. Sikap Jinyoung yang kekanak-kanakan itulah yang membuat Jaebum harus mengalah.

"Iya, iya sebentar!" sahut Jinyoung sambil melirik Jaebum malas.

"Tsk, bukannya kau akan berangkat siang ini hm?"

"..."

Jinyoung diam sebentar. Jinyoung memang akan pindah ke Seoul siang ini, menyusul Jackson yang sudah pindah ke kampung halamannya sendiri, Hongkong, semenjak mereka melepas masa SMA di Kangnam High School dua minggu yang lalu. Sama seperti Yugyeom, ia pindah ke Suwon untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana.

Seperti biasa, pekerjaan ayahnya lah yang membuat ia dan ibunya pindah ke Seoul.

Bambam juga sudah kembali ke Thailand tadi malam.

Kini tinggal dirinya dan Jaebum yang masih di Kangnam. Jinyoung dan Jaebum akan melanjutkan studi mereka di Seoul National University. Sebenarnya anak malas seperti Jaebum maupun Yugyeom tidak bisa lolos ujian masuk dua Universitas ternama itu. Tapi berkat Jinyoung, mereka belajar bersama-sama tiap harinya semenjak semester dua dan akhirnya mereka bisa diterima di sana.

Jaebum tidak pindah rumah seperti Jinyoung, tapi dia akan menyewa apartemen di Seoul bersama kekasihnya itu.

Saat Jinyoung masih memandang gedung sekolahnya itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua orang anak perempuan yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya ㅡ memasuki gerbang sekolah. Jinyoung menghentikan kedua anak itu sampai mereka menatap Jinyoung dengan bingung.

"Ah permisi~ bisa aku titip ini padamu? Tolong disimpan baik-baik ya" ujar Jinyoung sambil memberikan lipatan kertas yang terlihat sudah lama karena berwarna kekuningan. Anak berambut cokelat yang dikuncir kuda itu mengernyit, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Selamat belajar, semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun keberuntungan untuk sekolah barumu"

Jinyoung tersenyum ringan. Lalu anak perempuan itu dan temannya pun beranjak memasuki sekolah, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menghela napas lega.

Jinyoung pun kembali ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah kemudi.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Jinyoung yang mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"..."

Tapi lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak merespon apa-apa. Jinyoung menoleh dan melihat Jaebum tengah membaca yang entah apa isinya sampai ia terlihat terkejut membacanya. Tangannya yang memegang kertas itu pun bergetar dan kedua matanya melebar.

"Jaebum? Kau kenapa? Apa itu?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menatap kekasihnya itu bingung. Yang ditanya pun masih diam tak berkutik dengan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop berwarna biru tua itu sempat jatuh tepat di sebelah Jaebum. Jaebum pun yang menyadari ada yang jatuh entah darimana, langsung turun dari mobil untuk memungutnya dan membuka amplopnya. Surat yang ditulis dengan bahasa asing itu yang Jaebum yakin adalah tulisan Mark Tuan. Selain bahasa asing yang digunakannya, Jaebum juga tahu persis tulisan sahabat baiknya itu.

Jaebum masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Surat yang ternyata ditulis saat Mark tanpa sengaja memasuki tubuh Jaebum beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _Im Jaebum, please caring Jinyoung for me. Honestly, I'm fallin love for him. But, my life just until here. This is hurts haha but is okay. This is my destiny._

 _Thanks for all and I love you guys..._

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

"Seo In, tadi itu kertas apa?" tanya anak perempuan berambut hitam gelap dengan poni yang berjajar di dahinya pada Seo In yang menerima kertas dari lelaki di pintu gerbang sekolahnya tadi.

"Hmm... entahlah, aku akan melihatnya nanti" jawab Seo In dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyelipkan kertas itu di kantung jaketnya.

Lalu, Seo In dan temannya itu menginjakkan kakinya di lobi gedung sekolah baru mereka. Tapi begitu keduanya berbelok untuk naik ke lantai dua, tiba-tiba Seo In jatuh karena ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Seorang anak lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu menatap Seo In dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seo In menggeleng dan bangun sambil memegang tangan anak lelaki itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Seo In dengan mencoba tersenyum meskipun menahan sakit pada pinggangnya.

"Tapi... apa kalian anak baru juga? Aku bingung mencari kelasku yang entah dimana"

Anak lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Iya, bisa saja kita sekelas. Mau mencari kelas bersama? Siapa namamu?" tanya teman Seo In yang menatap lelaki itu dengan terperangah. Karena jujur saja, paras wajahnya itu bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

"Aku Choi Youngjae, kelas X-3"

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
